Mine
by awsnapcheerio
Summary: What happens when Jade has proof Tori is after Beck? What lengths will Tori go to to get Beck? BADE! LAst 2 chapters are the only M rated! **NOW COMPLETE**
1. Chapter 1

Tori's POV

I stared at Beck and Jade enviously. How did Jade get Beck? She was the mean and dark one, and Beck could have any peppy nice girl he wanted. Like me. Right now, Me, Andre, Cat, and Robbie (and Rex) were sitting at lunch. Cat was talking about some random crap he brother did, Andre was playing on his keyboard, and Robbie and Rex were arguing. Me on the other hand, I was looking over at the table where Beck and Jade were sitting alone. Jade was drinking coffee, and Beck was staring at her like she was the only person in the world. His arm was around her, and every now and again he would kiss her temple. All I could ask was, why Jade? She never did anything nice. Why love her?

Jades POV

I'm sitting at lunch with Beck. Just Beck. He got me coffee, two sugars, and now we were just sitting at the table embracing each other's presence. I really did love this boy, although I'm not exactly sure why he loves me. My most common line is "So you want to break up with me?" I say that because I give him the opportunity to set himself free from me. They say if you truly love someone to let them go. Yes! Jade West feels sappy emotions and listens to retarded love quotes. I don't let ANYONE know I do, but yes, I do listen. I looked up from Beck's chest, and saw Vega staring at me…or Beck…what does she want, I glared at her, but she didn't seem to notice, so she must be staring at Beck. Bitch.

"Hey Jade?" Beck asked.

"What?"

"Tori is staring at us."

"I'm aware. Why are you looking at Tori? Am I not enough to look at?"

"No! Jade. I love you, you're beautiful. I was just listening to Cat from over here and she stopped mid-sentence so I looked up to see if she was okay, and Tori's sitting next to Cat so I saw Tori and she was looking at us but when I looked up she looked down, and yeah."

I glared at him. He was cute when he was trying to explain himself.

"You're lucky I love you," I said.

He leaned down to kiss me, softly, and then pulled away. But that wasn't enough to make Tori jealous. I could see her still staring from the corner of my eye. I pulled Beck back (Beck back, ha, say that 10 times fast…oh god I'm turning into Cat) and shoved his lips against mine. I pulled myself onto his lap and started grinding him.

"Mmm…Jade not here," He whispered.

"Yes here." I said as I shoved my tongue into his mouth. He groaned but gave in. "Mmkay. I'm done." I said, climbing off his lap. Tori had left. Wonderful. Beck is mine Tori, and he always will be. Beck put his arm around me and kissed my temple. I leaned back into him. Life is good.

Tori's POV

I was watching Beck and Jade make-out, it was absolutely sickening. I got up, and went to the bathroom, nobody at the table bothering to ask why I was leaving. Everybody at this school thought I was perfect. They thought I had everything. Well, I had everything I didn't want. I wanted Beck, the one thing I couldn't have. I looked in the mirror and fixed my make-up and hair. I wanted to look good for my next class, where I had a short skit to perform with Beck. I was a romance, but he it didn't have a kiss in it (Well it did but Jade made Beck take it out). At least he would get to look at me intensely. Beck took his acting seriously. I pressed a finger to the back of my throat, and threw up my lunch. I didn't want to look fat. When I was ready to go I turned to the door, only to find Jade staring at me. Crap.

Jades POV

"Hey babe, I'm going to go to the bathroom, see you in Sikowitz's," I said as I gave Beck a kiss goodbye.

"Love you!" He called, I turned around and gave him a smile.

I walked into the bathroom quietly, because I heard someone gag inside. There I had it. Tori Fucking-perfect Vega was anorexic. She turned to leave, but stopped dead in her tracks when she saw me.

"Now miss skin and bones, what do we have here?" I taunted.

"Don't tell anyone!" She begged.

"Nah, now, who you getting all prettied up for? All pretty and skinny," I added the last part smelling the throw up.

"No one, well I guess everyone, but no one in particular," She looked around nervously.

"Uh huh. And this had NOTHING to do with the fact that you have a love scene with my boyfriend next period? Good thing I took out the kiss, otherwise he would taste your puke, thank me later Vega."

"Look Jade, I don't get how he likes you, honestly, he could do so much better. I mean, your all bitchy and dark. I like him, and I know deep inside, he's sick of you." And with that she stormed past me. That's okay. I thought, letting her go as I clicked off the tape recorder. Beck has his proof, and don't count on him loving you deep inside. I knew Tori liked him, but Beck said I needed proof for him to not be her friend. Well, I got it. He's mine Vega, he's all I have left, and I am sure as hell not losing him.

**OKAY, Jade is not the bad guy, and that will be revealed. I'm going to make Tori the "Bitch" in the story. Please tell me if i should continue! R&R please, i'm not sure if this is good! I promise lots of bademance in the future! Again, R&R!**

**Love you guys!**

**~Sarah(:**


	2. Chapter 2

Jades POV

"Beck. Beck! Beck! Beckett James Oliver?" I screamed, running through the crowds at school looking for Beck. I found him by his locker talking with…Vega. I walked over and said to her, "Leave Vega, I have to tell Beck _something_," I said, emphasizing something. Tori's eyes got wide, and she said,

"Please, I will do anything for him not to know. Jade! Don't you have an ounce of forgiveness in your body?"

"Huh?" I said, pretending to act surprised, "I wanted to tell Beck that I got a lead in the play I wanted, what were you going to tell him?" Tori muttered something that sounded like a thank you, and quickly walked off. She wouldn't be thanking me after I was done.

"Babe! That's great!" Beck said, lifting me up and swinging me around.

"Beck! We're in school put me down!" I screamed.

"Sorry." He said.

"That's okay. Kiss me, now." I ordered. He shoved me against someone's locker and kissed me hard, shoving his tongue in my mouth and nibbling at my lips.

"Boo!" Sikowitz said, popping in between us suddenly.

"Sikowitz! What do you want!" I screamed.

"I wanted to ask Beck if he knows what color my scarf is!"

"Uh…orange," Beck said, obviously confused.

"Thank you!" He said and walked off. We stared after him.

"I think we should get back to what we were doing before," Beck grinned.

"No. Although I did get the lead in the play, I wanted to tell you something else." I said, "So you know when I went to the bathroom at lunch? Vega was in there, and she was throwing up, she's bulimic. But she also said that I'm not good enough for you and you deserve someone like her."

"Jade, I said I needed proof, not something you said."

"Do you not trust me?"

"Of course I trust you, it's just that sometimes with Tori you get overly defensive of me."

"I know, so that's why I recorded it with," I fished around in my bags, "this, feel free to listen."

"Okay," Beck said. "Come over to my RV tonight and I'll listen, it's time for class," he said, giving me a peck on the lips and taking my hand. Stage 2 of plan, complete.

We took our seats in class, and Tori walked in late and took the empty seat next to Beck. I glared at her.

"Hey Beck!" Tori said cheerfully. I got a smell of her breath, minty…she brushed her teeth! What was she planning to do with Beck on stage?

"Hey," He said, wrapping an arm around my waist and squeezing my hand tighter.

"Beck, Tori, I believe I asked you to do a short skit, a romance, for today?" Sikowitz said.

"Yes sir," Beck said, getting up.

Once they were both on stage, standing uncomfortably close for my opinion, Sikowitz yelled, "Action!"

"Oh Amanda, I love you, but I can't be with you anymore," Beck started.

"But why? I know I'm moving to Chicago, but you can come!" Tori said.

My mind wondered elsewhere for a few minutes, but my attention was called when Tori smiled out of character, I started listening again.

"Amanda, I love you, goodbye," Beck said, turning away.

"Don't go!" Tori said, grabbing a confused Beck (the scene was supposed to end with the last line). She grabbed Beck's face, and kissed him. Beck put his hands back, as in a surrender, and started walking backwards. I sat straight up in my seat. They were STILL kissing. I knew Beck would never hit a girl, but he seriously had to be considering it.

"Beck. You're playing the role of a man who doesn't want to leave his wife, not a man who is trying to get rid of his wife. Play the role correctly and stop trying to get Tori off you!" Sikowitz screamed, "And action."

"Don't go!" Tori then grabbed Beck, who was giving me apologetic looks, and they kissed. Ugh. I had had enough.

"I'm going to the bathroom Sikowitz," I said.

"With your bag?" He questioned.

"Yes." I said, storming out of the room and into the janitors closet. This was definitely not part of my plan.

**Becks POV**

I couldn't believe Tori. I mean, she's a great friend, but this was ridiculous. After the bell rang, and I finally managed to detach her from my face, I looked at Jade's empty seat and ran straight to the janitors closet, where she usually goes when she's upset.

"Jade?" I called when I had shut the door behind me.

"Yes?" She said, cutting up the janitors mop.

"I'm sorry babe. I was as surprised as you were, I normally would have pulled her off me, but Sikowitz said for me to play my role better, and he was grading the scene," I said, running my hand through my hair.

"Lock the door." She ordered.

"Uh, okay…" I said as I got up and locked the door and sat down next to her.

"You're hot," She said unexpectedly. What? I knew she thought that, but she never compliments people. I looked at her funny. "What? So I can't call my insanely gorgeous boyfriend hot?" She questioned.

"Ha-ha, no babe, you can call me that whenever you want, but, I do believe the sexy one in this relationship is cutting up a mop…sexily," I added, seeing her smile just a little bit. I loved her smile.

"Well, I am pretty sexy aren't I?" She teased.

"Yes, and I think that sexy ass needs to some with her hot boyfriend to class now," I said, noting that the bell had rung a few minutes ago.

"Nooooo! Let's skip!" She whined.

"Fine. Let's go to my RV," I said, getting up.

We walked into the parking lot and into her car. I looked at her while I was driving. She was staring out the window, and the sun was shining on her face just right, so it looked like she was glowing. She was my angel, no matter how many people thought otherwise. She looked at me and smiled the smile reserved just for me. We pulled up into the driveway and parked the car. She ran into the RV, so I ran after her.

"Beat 'cha!" She said, lying on my couch.

"I know." I said, plopping down next to her.

"So the tape. Listen to it!" She ordered, turning towards me.

Oh yeah. The tape. After the way Tori kissed me, I could believe her without the tape, but I was curious so I listened.

_*Recorded*_

_"Don't tell anyone!" I heard Tori beg._

_"Nah, now, who you getting all prettied up for? All pretty and skinny," Jade said._

_"No one, well I guess everyone, but no one in particular," Tori said nervously._

_"Uh huh. And this had NOTHING to do with the fact that you have a love scene with my boyfriend next period? Good thing I took out the kiss, otherwise he would taste your puke, thank me later Vega."_

_"Look Jade, I don't get how he likes you, honestly, he could do so much better. I mean, you're all bitchy and dark. I like him, and I know deep inside, he's sick of you."_

The tape recorder clicked off, and I looked at Jade. She was right.

"Told you," she said.

I ran my hand through my hair. "Yeah, sorry. Should've believed you before, babe."

My phone rang, and I reached over to pick it up. It was Andre.

"Hey man," I greeted.

"Sup? Where are you?" He asked.

"I'm in my RV with Jade," I smiled at her. She glared back. She hated it when my friends interrupted us.

"Oh! Sorry! Are you guys doing...uh, sex?" He asked.

"What? No!" Why does everyone think that me and Jade are constantly at it! I'm a virgin, and I'm pretty sure she is too.

"Sorry. Gotta run," Andre hung up quickly.

"What did he want?" Jade asked.

"To know if we were having sex," I muttered.

She shrugged, "It's a good question. I mean, everyone else has had sex. Tori, Andre, Robbie, even Cat! And we've been dating for almost 2 years…" She said, putting a hand on my stomach.

"Jade, I know, but I want it to be special, for both of us!" I said. I really did want to have sex with her, it's just she's always been my angel, and I want her to always be my angel, and angels don't have sex until marriage but then again, angels don't wear black.

"Beck! Please? I want to! I'm ready. Why don't you want to?" I looked into her clear blue eyes.

"I-Uh, well, I'm not ready!" I lied. I didn't have a reason, I just don't want to, but I do at the same time.

"You're not ready? Oh. Why?" She asked, obviously hurt.

"Well, it's gonna be my first time and everything…want some chips?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"Beck! Our fucking two year anniversary is in three days! Why don't you want me?" She said, on the verge of crying.

"I do Jade, I really do," That was the complete honest truth. Wait, out two year anniversary is in three days! That's perfect! "How about on the night of our two year anniversary, I get my parents to go out to dinner, I'll say you're coming over to work on homework after school, and when they leave, that's when we do it, sound good babe?" I offered.

"Yes. Now, about Tori again. I've already thought of ways to punish her. You," She said, poking my chest hard, "Call her Vega instead of Tori, and kiss me every time you see her, and be constantly making out with me so she leaves. Then I will get Cat on my side, and Cat is not as sweet when she's mad at someone." She was brainstorming out loud. I chuckled.

"What does Cat do?" I asked, curious. I have never seen Cat mad.

"It's not as bad as me, but she is Tori's only close girlfriend, and she can find out inside information of what Tori's planning, and then report it back. Also, when it is all said and done, me and her can ruin her socially, so she never gets another friend in her life!"

"Jade, that's kind of harsh," I said, not liking where this was going.

"So you wanna break up with me?" I sighed. I hated when she did this.

"No, babe. I love you and only you, but what you're doing isn't nice."

"I'm not a nice person."

"Isn't that the truth," I muttered. I looked up and she was staring at me with big blue watery eyes. I realized what I had just said. "No, Jade I didn't mean it like that!" She got up and attempted to leave, but I was faster and blocked the door. I grabbed her and kissed her before she could respond. I could tell she was trying to resist, by closing her mouth and not kissing back, but when I licked her bottom lip, she gave in. We started making out, and I pushed her on the bed. She broke the kiss to breathe, and I moved my lips to her neck and started sucking. I looked at our position. We were on the bed, and I was practically lying on top of her and her arms were around my waist.

"Beckett! Some mail came for you!" My mom said as she walked into the room and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw me and Jade. I quickly climbed off of Jade, my cheeks red, and grabbed the mail from my mom. "Jade, sweetheart, we would like Beck to come in for a family dinner so I think it might be time for you to go home." My mom said.

I looked at Jade, who was looking at her watch. "It's 4:30 Mrs. Oliver, I highly doubt you guys are eating now. I would like to resume our…uh activities, Beck." Jade said coldly. Her and my mom didn't exactly get along. My mom wants me to date someone not so 'mysterious' and someone who didn't wear black every day.

"No! You will not resume any activities with Beckett! Leave now!" my mom screamed. I sighed.

"This is Beck's RV! Beck, do you want me to leave?" Jade looked at me with a stone cold glare.

"No, I don't, but-"

"Okay. I think enough has been said," Jade interrupted.

"BUT I respect my mom's decisions and she is still my mom and I have to listen to her, also, I need to make some changes to this RV because someone wants to do something in three days," I looked at Jade and her eyes went big and she smiled.

"See ya Mrs. Oliver!" Jade screamed as she ran out.

Once she was gone, my mom said, "Why are you dating her?"

"Because I love her!"

My mom laughed, "Cute, now. I believe you and Jade have been going out for 2 years, and that's a long time. Have you guys, you know, done it?"

I looked at my mom. Was she seriously asking me that? "What the hell mom! No we haven't, and when we do I'm not going to flaunt around saying it!" I screamed, getting up from the bed where I was sitting.

My mom let out a sigh of relief, "Don't use that tone of voice with me! I have every right to ask you that. That Jade looks like a slut! I wanted to make sure. Now, when you think your ready tell me, and I will approve of your decision when the time comes." Yeah right mom. In three days, on Friday. Me and Jade. Alone. Doubt you'd approve of that.

"Kay. Bye mom!" She left, and I sighed. I still had Tori to worry about. I honestly did not want to be with her. I love Jade. But I don't want Tori to get in the way of me and Jade's relationship, especially right before our 2 year anniversary.

**Well, that's chapter 2! Did you like it? I think it might have been confusing, so if you have any questions just write them in your reviews and I will answer them in my next chapter! Speaking of which, R&R! Haha(: Thanks to all of you! Someone reviewed with the name of 'not funny' saying that bulimic is serious and calling Tori a bitch is insensitive. I'm really sorry, but Tori is the antagonist in the story, so she's supposed to look like a bitch. It's just a story. Nbd. I am aware that bulimic is serious, one of my friends has it, but I'm not going to stress on Tori's condition much. I might not even mention it again. Thanks for your review though! And thanks to everyone who did review! R&R puleasee!**

**~Sarah(:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Jades POV **

I was as happy as could be when I got home. This Friday I was losing my virginity to the boy I loved. I almost felt girly inside. The fluttery butterflies that Cat always talked about were in my stomach,

"Jadelyn." My father approached me as I walked through the door.

"It's just Jade, dad," I said sourly, all hints of my good mood gone.

"I believe it says Jadelyn on your birth certificate. Anyways, Jadelyn, you are 15 minutes past your curfew. Where have you been?" I looked at the clock. 9:45. Shit.

"At Beck's." I said, looking down. This wasn't good.

"And what were you doing at Beckett's?"

"It's just Beck, dad. And I don't know. We watched a movie, talked, then his mom came in to give him mail, and then I left."

"Jadelyn, we need to talk, come sit down on the couch," my dad said. My dad is a businessman, not supporting of my acting career or my facial piercings. My mom was a businesswoman; she supported my acting career, but not my facial piercings. Sorry to disappoint you parents.

"Okay…" I said, following him to the couch. My dad and I didn't have a very good relationship, and my mom was always out of town. Beck was the only person who knew me.

"Jadelyn. There comes a point in every teenager's life where they begin to feel more intimate feeling towards their lover. As a 16 year old girl, I need you to contain those feelings, and make good decisions." I almost laughed out loud. Was he giving me the sex talk? Ironic timing dad.

"Dad c'mon. Really?" I asked.

"Jadelyn, this is just as awkward as for me as it is for you," He said.

"I highly doubt that."

"Jadelyn, how long have you been dating Beckett?"

"Almost 2 years…"

"And have you, you know, done it?" My dad said, giving a little shake to his hips.

"Oh my gosh. I'm about to puke. Don't ever do that. No I have not done it, and I think after seeing you do that with your hips, I may never want to do it!" I said, gagging as I got up and ran do my room. Of course I still wanted to do it! I was happy Jade again. My dad had reminded me of Friday. I couldn't wait.

**Tori's POV**

I was getting ready to go to bed, but when I got in, I couldn't sleep, so I texted Beck. Might as well kiss his ass in my free time.

_**To: Beck**_

_**From: Tori**_

_**Hey! :D**_

_To: Tori_

_From: Beck_

_Sup?_

_**To: Beck**_

_**From: Tori**_

_**I can't fall asleep. I was thinking about you!**_

_From: Beck_

_To: Tori_

_Weird. What about me? Nothing bad? :-(_

_**From: Tori**_

_**To: Beck**_

_**HA! No way Jose! There's nothing bad about you! I was thinking about how perfect you are for me!**_

I hit send and then looked at what I just sent…shit! I meant how perfect you are! Not for me! Though he was perfect for me. I waited 10 minutes, and he didn't respond, so I just turned on my side and tried to fall asleep.

**Beck's POV**

I sighed and threw my phone to the ground as I read Tori's last text. I needed sleep. I could only imagine what was in store for me and Jade tomorrow at school. I could only imagine…

**Tomorrow morning**

I yawned as I rolled out of bed and slammed the button on my alarm clock. I grabbed a towel and went to take a shower. 2 more days. I smiled, and got in the shower. I did my hair (yes I know it sounds girly, but it doesn't look that perfect on its own), and put on my "man jewelry" as Cat called it, (shit! Man jewelry AND doing my hair? Next thing you know I'll be using male makeup like Robbie! Time to start being a man again…after school workout…yes) and grabbed my bag. I headed to my car to go pick Jade up. I put my keys in the ignition and went off to Jade's.

"I'm so happy," she said emotionlessly as she opened the passenger door. I laughed. She had to tell you what she was feeling because the only feeling she showed was anger.

"And why is that Ms. West?" I asked, obviously already knowing the reason.

She glared at me for a short second before answering, "Because, Mr. Oliver, in two days, I will be dressed in a tiny black thong and a lacy bra giving you a condom on your bed," she said smirking.

"Hold on, so your bringing a condom? So I don't have to go buy them?" I asked, mentally checking off that I now had three more dollars I could spend.

"Uh yeah. I'll go buy them, if you go get me a coffee!" She said, pointing to a Starbucks off the side of the road. I sighed. Those three dollars are now gone. I pulled into the drive-thru and got her the coffee. A few minutes later we were at school. Tori immediately approached us.

"Hey Beck! So I was thinking. Maybe Friday night you can come over to my house to work on that script we have to write? Friday's the ONLY day I can work on it because I'm busy all weekend," She said. I noticed she gave Jade a glance. I was confused. How did she find out me and Jade's plan for Friday night. How did she know it was our anniversary?

"Listen, Vega. Beck's busy Friday night. Back off." Jade glared at Tori, and Tori rolled her eyes and laughed.

"So Beck, Friday night?" She asked. Damn. I wanted to be rude to her. That's what I admired about Jade. She didn't care when she was rude, and she spoke her mind. I couldn't do that. I feel guilty.

"Uh, no thanks, Tori. I'm busy, as Jade said. I already made plans with Jade. We're going to have a…uh…movie night in my RV," I said. Jade snorted.

"Yeah. The only thing you'll be watching is my ass," Jade muttered so only I could hear. I smiled.

"Oh. Then how about I come over before and work on the project?"

"Jade's coming over right after school," I said with an annoyed tone.

"Right after school? Got it." She said, scribbling something in her agenda. Wait, agenda? Why are me and Jade's plans in HER agenda?

"Uh yeah…"

"Then when are we going to do write out script?"

"I'll do all of it if you want, Tori. I'll do it Saturday or something, but I'm busy Friday, get over it." I said, annoyed. I walked past her with a smirking Jade in my arms. But the weird part was, Tori didn't look mad. She just smiled sweetly and walked to class. I wonder what she had planned…

**OOH! Cliffhanger(; sort of… Ha(: well. That's chapter 3! Hope you liked it! R&R please, and check out my new stories Caterina West and Everything Turns Out Right. They aren't getting very many reviews and I'm sad! So if you want updates to this story start reviewing those ones please!**

**Yogabbagabba18- thank you! I knew that but I wasn't thinking as I was typing! I changed it(; Love you!**

**Margot is me- Updated! Along with Getaway! :D**

**Random viewer who didnit put a name- Thanks…but I can't tell if your yelling at me because you used all caps. Don't yell! It was I tiny mistake! I'm human…as far as you know…humans don't write as good kick ass stories like me(; ha. I'm a vampire! Jk, that was cocky. There are plenty on amazing writers on fanfic :D**

**Anywhooo…R&R! Please! I'm begging you!**

**~Sarah(:**


	4. Chapter 4

Jades POV

I was in a Cat-like state of lala land. I couldn't wait for Friday. Maybe this is what it feels like to be happy all the time. It was sickening, but nice for a change. We were in Sikowitz's class and Beck was talking to Andre with his arm around me. I was sipping coffee, and Cat was babbling to Robbie; it all looked fine to me…but no Tori. Where was she? I looked in the seats behind me, and beside me. She was nowhere to be seen.

"Beck!" I said, poking his ribcage.

"Ouch! What?"

"Where's Vega?"

He looked around, and scrunched his eyebrows, then smiled, "Where's Sikowitz?"

"Touché dude. But Sikowitz is always late. Tori's always early."

"I don't know. We saw her this morning…I don't know."

I sighed. I didn't like this. I don't know how she figured out it was me and Beck's anniversary, but whatever this chick was up to, it was no good. I sighed. It was time to get somebody on the inside scoop.

"Beck? I think we need to figure out what's up with Tori."

"Agreed." He said.

"Cat come here. I have candy!" I screamed.

"Oooh! Candy! I love candy!" She reached for the candy and I pulled it out of her reach.

"You have to do something for me if you want candy."

"Kay Kay! What do I have to do! Oh! Red jolly ranchers! 10 of them! You know those are my favorite Jadey!" I winced when she called me Jadey. Beck laughed.

"I need you to skip class and go out into the hallway. If you see Tori alone, go up to her and ask her to sleepover Friday night. If she says she can't, then ask why, and don't stop until you get a good answer. If she is with someone else, listen to their conversation, and report back to me. Got it?"

"Oh! I get candy AND I get to go on a secret mission! Oh yeah!" She squealed and ran out of the classroom.

I sighed. I hoped this would work. Beck squeezed me tighter and gave me a reassuring smile as Sikowitz entered the room. Time for school, Jade. Get your mind off of things.

**Tori's POV**

I roamed the empty hallways. Where was she? People were going to wonder where I was. C'mon c'mon.

"Tori!" I heard her yell.

"Sh…I don't want anyone knowing I'm here, especially Beck or Jade."

"No problem sweetie. So, did you find out his plans for Friday? He said he had to clean up or something because someone was coming over." _She _said.

"Yes…he said he's having a movie night with Jade...why would he need to clean up for that?" I wondered.

"I don't know. I think him and Jade are going to be doing a little bit more than watching movies. Is Friday anything special for them? Why Friday?" _She_ asked.

"I'm don't know! I came here a year and a half after they got together! The only date I know is when they broke up…and then got back together…" I trailed off. What could be Friday? C'mon! Put two and two together! Wait! I got here a year and a half after they got together…I've been here for about a half a year…IT'S THEIR TWO YEAR ANNIVERSERY! "Wait! It's their two year anniversary!" I screamed a little too loud maybe.

"Well, that sounds right. Ugh. Two years with Jade. I don't get Beck sometimes." _She _said.

"Ha. Well, don't worry. When we're done with them, Beck will be dating me!" I laughed. _She_ laughed too. We both smiled, and turned around when we heard footsteps shuffling away. I looked over to see a flurry of red hair. Shit. Cat had seen it all.

**Cat's POV**

Ohemgee! Tori was talking with _her_! About breaking up Beck and Jade! I don't get it? Why would _she_ be talking with Tori? I knew _she _didn't have a good relationship with Jade, and maybe Beck, from the ways he made it sound…but really. I had to tell Jade! I scuffled away, and I saw Tori turn around. What if she saw me? Run Cat! You can make it! Those jolly ranchers are waiting for you! No, Cat. Don't think of jolly ranchers. Think of what you just found out for your bestest friend, Jade! Tori and _her_ were talking. Jade and Beck would be so surprised! I didn't even think Tori had met _her_. I had only talked to _her_ twice! What would they do? Oh! One more turn Cat! I heard footsteps behind me and flung open the door.

"JADE GUESS WHAT?" I screamed.

The whole class turned and looked at me.

"Cat! Tell me later!" Jade hissed. How could she wait! This was HUGE news!

"It's really important!" I insisted, the whole class still looking at me.

"If it's so important Cat, then why don't you tell the whole class?" Sikowitz offered. I saw Jade bury her head in her hands…wait…she only does that when she's embarrassed! Am I embarrassing her? Oh well.

"No thanks! It's super-secret and private. Only Jade and Beck can know!" I exclaimed.

"Cat!" Jade hissed.

"All the more reason to tell! Please tell Ms. Valentine!" Sikowitz said. Jade was shaking her head vigorously.

"Uh, well…" I looked at Jade who had pleading eyes, "Well, Jades pregnant!" I blurted, and then covered my mouth. Whoops! I meant to say Tori's pregnant! That came out wrong! The class gasped.

Jade turned red and Beck looked confused, but knew my random outbreaks.

"Who's the daddy?" He asked, jokingly.

"Cat Valentine. Get your colorful ass here. I am NOT pregnant you morons. I'm a virgin." She hissed, turning even redder. The class gasped even louder. "Yes, everyone. The slutty Jade West is a virgin! Big shock!" Jade muttered. I sat by Beck and looked at him with innocent eyes. He just smiled and turned to Sikowitz.

"As much as I did not need to know that information. Thank you for sharing Cat and Jade!" Sikowitz said as the bell rang. I sprung up! Time for lunch!

**Beck's POV**

I laughed it off, but Jade was steaming mad.

"Jade! It came out wrong! I know you're not pregnant!" Cat tried to explain.

"Great, so now half the class thinks I'm a slut, and the other half thinks I'm a cocky loser!" Jade screamed. Cat looked hurt, but we all sat down at the lunch table together. Andre and Robbie were in the Grub Truck line, and Tori was still nowhere to be found.

"So, Cat, what did you really find out?" I asked, putting my arm around Jade.

"Oh yeah! So you guys will never guess! Tori is trying to break you two up and steal Beck!"

"I could've guessed that," Jade muttered. I listened. Why was she so worked up then? Everyone knew Tori liked me. Even Cat.

"Hold on! But you'll never guess who Tori's working with!" She giggled.

"WHO?" Me and Jade screamed.

**DUN DUN DUN! HA! I guess that was a mean place to leave a cliffhanger, and I was going to tell you guys and make it a dramatic ending, but I'm curious to know if you guys have figured it out! So, put in your reviews who you think it is! I don't think it's too hard to guess! Ha(: I promise to have an update tomorrow! I can't leave you hanging for too long! Love you! R&R please! They make my day!**

**Coffee Writer Girl- Someone's lazy…ha, jk(: thanks for the review!**

**JadePlusBeck- Of course Tori has a plan to annoy Bade…DRAMA! :D**

**Mcal55CB- I know, but I like making Cat not as innocent as she seems, it puts a twist. (:**

**PrettyPrettyBade- I am very confused by your review…explain please? (:**

**BadeObsesser- *gasp!* you think I would make them break up! I don't know if you've ever read my other stories, but I LOVE bade. If I do decide to make them break up (unlikely, but I have an everchanging mind) they WILL get back together! Bade together=happy me, and my stories always =happy me. ALWAYS (:**

**Remus'Girl-Jaggie-Bade- Isn't that harsh…(: HA, but sadly I have to make drama in this story…soo maybe I have too… but sexy bade is soo fun… who knows what I will do!**

**Anyways, tell me who you think Tori's working with, and R&R!**

**~Sarah(:**


	5. Chapter 5

**Becks POV**

"Don't yell at me!" Cat whimpered.

Jade rolled her eyes and I said, "Cat, please tell us. This is important."

"Kay. So Tori was talking with…wait! Let's play a guessing game!" Cat squealed. Jade groaned.

"Cat! Just tell us!" Jade screamed.

"No. Ask me questions and you have to guess." Cat said. We realized we couldn't win. I sighed.

"Is it a girl?" I asked.

"Yes…wait, clarify girl…" Cat said.

"Someone who has a vagina and boobs!" Jade yelled, and got some weird stares which she glared off.

"Teehee! Yep!"

"Alyssa Vaughn," Jade guessed. Made sense…

"Nope!"

"Does she have brown hair?" I asked.

"Yep!"

"Does she go to our school?" Jade asked.

"Nope!" Me and Jade looked at each other… who would try to split us up that didn't go to our school? Jade looked puzzled but it clicked for me. Cat had to clarify girl, because she was a woman. Brown hair. Too old to go to our school.

"My mom." I whispered. Jade's head snapped up and Cat squealed, "We've got a winner!"

I ran my hand through my hair and looked at Jade. She got it too.

"Cat, leave." Jade ordered.

Once Cat left, I talked to Jade. "It all makes sense. I told my mom I had plans Friday. She hates you and loves Tori. It makes sense. But why would she do this to me?" I sighed. Jade was speechless.

"Jade?" I shook her. She looked up at me. Her eyes were watery. "Jade! What's wrong?"

"We can't do our Friday night plans," she whispered. Shit. She was right. Surely my mom or Tori would barge in. I looked at her. I could tell she was really excited and looking forward to Friday, and I was too.

"Yes we can. We can go to your house, or we can get a hotel room, or I'm sure if I begged Andre he would let us do it there. Andre lives with his older brother so yeah, but I'm gonna make it happen baby," I said, knowing how much it meant to her. She smiled and leaned over to me, so I pulled her on my lap. I looked out of the corner of my eye and saw Tori. She called someone and my mom came into view. Maybe if I could settle this now…

"Be right back babe," I kissed her forehead and walked to where Tori was standing.

"I know what you're doing Tori. And you too mom!" I yelled at them. "You guys are never splitting me and Jade apart. I LOVE her!"

"Beckett, sweetie, I just came to talk to Tori because I didn't want you failing that script you needed to write. I'm afraid I am forcing you to work on it Friday night when it works for Tori." My mom said.

"Why does it matter when Tori's available? I'm busy Friday, like she's busy Saturday! It doesn't work. I said I'd write it myself! And stop making excuses for what you're really trying to do!" I screamed.

"Beck, Tori's an amazing girl!"

"I would never date a worthless bitch like Tori!" I yelled before adding, "And I'm moving out mom. Again." I had the perfect idea…now to get Jade and talk to Andre.

"Hey babe. C'mon, let's find Andre," I said, grabbing her hand.

**Andre's POV**

"Hey man!" I heard Beck behind me and turned around to see him with Jade. Jade's pretty cool. She's honest and realistic. I have nothing against her.

"Hey!" I said.

"Can I ask you a huge favor?" He asked.

"Yeah, shoot!"

"Can I get your brothers pickup and hook it up to my RV, and pull it in your driveway and kind of live in your driveway for a couple of days…maybe 4 days max?" He asked. Jade looked at Beck with wide eyes.

"Uh, sounds cool with me, just let me ask my brother and I'll text you when I know!" I said. Beck wanted to move out again…not to strange…his mom wasn't really pleasant. "Do you mind me asking what this is about?"

"Yes. It's none of your business," Jade snapped.

"Uh, yes it is my business if you're living on my driveway!" I shot back. She looked down at her coffee and stayed quiet, so I looked at Beck.

"It's me and Jades anniversary Friday. I promised her we could have sex for the first time, but my mom wants me to get together with Tori and I have a feeling Tori or my mom will barge in on Friday so I need a place to stay because I want it to be special." He explained. He and Jade haven't has sex yet? Woah…

"TMI dude. So, you're going to rock the RV in my driveway?"

"Yeah…if it's not okay then just say so, we can always get a hotel room but that's kinda expensive…" Beck trailed off. He was my best bud.

"No worries man! If it's cool with my brother, then it's cool with me!"

"Thanks," Beck smiled and walked off. I turned back to my locker and Tori approached me.

"What were you guys talking about?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. I remembered what Beck told me about her and his mom working together.

"Oh, nothing. Just asking if I wanted to come over on Sunday." I answered shrugging.

"Oh, okay," she stepped back and looked puzzled. She walked in the direction of Sikowitz's class and I got my books and followed her. Beck is Jades, Tori. Not yours. Get that inside your bitchy little head.

**Sorry it's kinda short…but congrats to YoGabbaGabba18 and JadePlusBeck who got Tori's partner in crime right! Virtual cookies to you (; anyways, this chapter was kinda a filler…sowweee. Tell me if you like where this is going and any ideas are welcome! Thanks!**

**~Sarah(:**


	6. Authors Note

**A/N: Hey guys, this chapter is just an author's note so if you don't wanna read then just wait for the next update which will be soon(: **

**So, someone reviewed with the name "Okay", and they brought out a point that the 'real' (for lack of a better term) Tori wouldn't do anything she's doing in my story. Dude, take a chill pill. I know that. It's called FICTION for a reason. Tori's completely OOC, but I did that to make the story interesting. And you also said all my stories are Tori-bashing Jade-loving. No, their not. Half of them are, but A-Z Victorious, Getaway, and the next chapter of Caterina West actually has Tori helping them. I clearly have a favorite character, and that's Jade, so if YOU'VE ever watched Victorious, in most episodes, she looks like a bitch, so I'm not going to flaunt around writing stories about a girl that's bitchy for no reason, I'm going to add a background of WHY she's bitchy. **

**Also, I know Tori has never tried to break up Beck and Jade (Except for Pilot, but as you said, that was out of revenge), but one more time…this is FICTION! My stories! If you don't like, don't read. You obviously liked one of my stories enough to read all of them and tell me they were Tori-bashing. **

**And I don't think Tori is a stupid little bitch in the real show. She's not. Dude, I think this is my only story I wrote where Tori legitimately is the bad guy, and I did that for Fictional purposes. Even in my story Everything Turns Out Right, Tori isn't viewed as the antagonist, Tori's just a character. **

**Okay, so we have 2 different opinions, and I don't want to argue out in public anymore. If you still have a problem, make an account and PM me, and try writing a story for yourself to see that in order to make a good story, you have to twist a character. If you don't like my stories, then don't read them. As simple as that! I am actually almost done with the first chapter of a Tori-centric story, which will probably be out tomorrow. So, whatever. I'm not one of those authors that quit because of one negative review, sorry to disappoint you.**

**Thanks for your review I guess? **

**~Sarah(:**

**P.S. All of my REAL fans who just suffered through this note, I love you, and keep the reviews coming, good or bad. If their bad reviews, I won't put up any more A/N for them. I just really disagreed with this one. Thanks! Love you!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Jades POV**

I got to Sikowitz's class a little early, and I was the only one in there. I began to think. Tori was working with the one person that could control and threaten Beck. His mom. Yeah, it wasn't very scary sounding, but look at it realistically. Beck's mom could take away his RV, take away anything, ground him, and do whatever she wanted, and Beck couldn't hurt her. At least I didn't think he was the type to hurt his mom. I hoped not. It was smart on Tori's part, I had to admit, but I didn't like it. I mean, honestly, how could she get Beck to like her after all this? Even if she got Beck to break up with me, would Beck stoop that low for a girlfriend? No. I'd rather Beck went out with some retardedly peppy cheerleader than Tori. I'd rather Beck went gay. I sighed. I was overthinking it. In two days, my mind, body, and soul would officially be Becks. I looked up as Beck happily strutted in the room and dragged a seat next to mine.

"Guess what?" He smiled, giving me a peck on the lips.

"What…?" I said, confused about his happy mood. I mean…hello? Tori is trying to steal you!

"Andre's letting me move the RV to his driveway for our very special night, and he's coming over after school to move it!" He said.

I was filled with happiness and I hugged him. When I pulled away, the door opened and Tori awkwardly walked in and sat behind us. We sat in silence for 30 seconds, and then Andre and the rest of the class filled in.

**Tori's POV**

"Andre's letting me move the RV to his driveway for our very special night, and he's coming over after school to move it!" I heard Beck say as I approached the classroom door. He must be in there with Jade. I peeked in the window to see them hugging and I pulled out my phone.

_To: Mrs. Oliver_

_Andre is helping Beck move his RV after school so he can rock it with Jade on Friday. You're the mom! Stop this from happening. Beck will be mine, no worries, but I need your help cuz Becks not gonna listen to me. Thx –Tori _

I snapped my phone shut and walked in as they pulled apart. They stared at me. It was awkward, and my phone buzzed. I pulled it out despite Jades glares.

_From: Mrs. Oliver_

_Okay, sounds good. He'll have a surprise waiting for him (flat tire on the RV) when he gets home. Keep an eye on them and make sure they don't come up with a plan B. I want that Jade girl gone. You better not fail me Tori._

I sighed.

_To: Mrs. Oliver_

_It hurts that you even doubt me (; -Tori_

I looked at the class filling in and sat back in my seat as Sikowitz flew through the window.

"REFRESHER! Alphabetical improv. Tori, Beck, Jade, Andre. Get up here. First letter is A," Sikowitz screamed.

I nervously walked up knowing this would be either 3 vs. 1 or 2 vs. 1 with a confused Andre. Did Andre know? I guess I would find out soon enough.

**Jades POV**

Honestly, I was nervous. Last time me and Tori were even at improv. She kissed Beck, I poured coffee on her. This would be the tiebreaker, but odds were in my favor. I had Beck and Andre on my side.

"And what do you think you're doing sneaking around trying to steal my boyfriend?" I started.

"Believe me, you'll find out soon enough." Tori snapped.

"Come on Tori. Just leave us alone!" Beck said.

"Seriously!" Andre added. I rolled my eyes. Idiot. Sikowitz made a beep noise and Andre sat down.

"Do you really think I would let you date a freak like that? You're too good for her." She said. I hated when people said that.

"Enough already!" I screamed.

"Fuck you." Tori hissed.

"Go ahead, but Beck might beat you to it!" I snapped.

"Hey, sounds good to me!" Beck laughed.

"Idiots. Clearly don't know that your Friday night plans are going to be ruined." Tori said, rolling her eyes.

"Just what do you mean by ruining Friday night plans?" Beck asked.

"Kissing. Making out. Shirts come off. Pants come off. You know. THOSE Friday night plans. They're going to be ruined." Tori snickered.

"Let me tell you something, Tori." I spat.

"Mmhmm?"

"Nobody gets in the way of me and Beck, so don't think you will."

"Or what? Because my plans going great." Tori said.

"Please. We already know what you're going to do," I rolled my eyes. I didn't know what she was going to do, but might as well make her scared.

"Quit bluffing," Tori rolled her eyes.

"Relax, ladies. This isn't the time or place to discuss this," Beck said, jumping between us.

"SHUT UP!" we both screamed. He jumped back looking hurt so I grabbed his hand.

"Tori, you know you're never going to date me," Beck said, looking Tori straight in the eye.

"Untrue." Tori stated.

"Very true. I love Jade."

"Why? She's a bitch." Tori laughed. I glanced at the class who was staring at us with wide eyes, engrossed in our conversation. I had to win this.

"X-actly like you," Beck said. The class laughed and gasped.

"No!" Tori screamed. Everybody clapped and she was banished from the stage.

"You're amazing!" I said to Beck.

"Zeus says so," Beck shrugged, unsure of what else to say.

"Anyways, so I'm really glad we got Tori off," I smiled. I hoped the class was enjoying this.

"Bitch," Beck spat.

"Correct. So what are we going to do on this stage all alone?" I asked seductively.

"Dance," Beck said, and he grabbed me and twirled me. I laughed.

"Eh, I've got better ideas." I said.

"Fun. Let's hear them." He said, teasing me.

"Grab my waist," I ordered, and he wrapped his arms around me.

"Hey there, sexy," He said, and the class laughed.

"I know. Now get close to me."

"Just wonderful. I like this." He smiled.

"Kiss me now," I whispered. He leaned in and kissed me, but pulled away rather quickly.

"Lovely ending, but we can do more. Any ideas?" HE said.

"Making out?" I suggested, and we did so. I heard the class clap and a door slam, probably Tori leaving.

"And Jade West wins!" Beck screamed, letting me win the improv game. I smiled and bowed, and the class cheered. The bell rang, and me and Beck headed to his car to find what Tori had in store.

**So most of the chapter was just a filler, but the good stuff will be next when Jade and Beck get home (:**

**R&R PLEASEEE**

**BrittineRoxX- Will do, will do :D Thanks, your review made me happy**

**Genny Yagami- Finish it now...? It's only like halfway done, but stay tuned if you wanna see the ending **

**BlondeMascaraPrincess- Amen. Magic is being is as you read. I'm updating as quick as I can with school coming up and volleyball tryout crap. Thanks so much for all your support (:**

**Ziver911- Ohh, IKR! I'm scared too. I erfuse to watch Victorious if Bade splits up. Beck and Tori would be way to cliché. I don't like it at all. Bade rocks! **

**In Response To Okay- No kidding! Thank you so much! Lets be best friends! I agree with every single thing you said. It's FanFICTION. My story, my rules (said like Beck.) I love you! :D**

**R&R Please, reviews make me happy, good or bad, but I must admit I do like good reviews better (; **

**~Sarah(:**


	8. Chapter 7

**Jades POV**

The bell rang, signaling the end of the day.

"Hey babe, let's go," Beck said, nodding his head. I followed him out to his car and got in the passenger seat.

"I liked Sikowitz's class today," Beck said randomly.

"I liked it because we almost made Tori cry. That's the only reason though," I said, and he faked offense.

"You mean you didn't like the whole making out part? Or maybe your extremely sexy boyfriend letting you win?" He teased.

"Letting me win," I scoffed, "Please. You know I would've beaten you anyway."

"Uh huh. Kind of like you did Tori's second day of school? Hmm…who won that? Me. Who came in second? Tori. Who came in third? I believe that was you."

"Tori only let you win because she got to kiss you."

"Right," he said, giving me a quick kiss on the cheek before driving to his RV.

"So Andre's coming over to help you move the RV?" I asked.

"Yeah. He's bringing his brothers truck and we'll hook it up," he said as we pulled into the driveway. Andre was leaning on the RV with a black truck. It was a very nice truck in my opinion. It was completely black and had those fancy tires with the steel rings. I wanted a car like that someday.

"Hey man," Beck said to Andre.

"Hey, so how do you wanna do this?" Andre asked.

"Drive your truck and park it in front of the RV. I'll get the stuff to hook it up, and me and Jade will follow in my car behind you to your brother's house." Beck explained.

"Kay, I'll go move my truck," Andre said, getting in. Beck went inside to get the stuff to hook up the RV, and I hopped on top of Beck's car. I stared at the RV. It looked like it was leaning to the far right. I looked down at the tire, and it was airless and slouching. I hopped off Beck's car and went to get Andre. I knocked on the window of the truck.

"Yo 'Dre," I called.

"Sup snow white?" He asked, rolling down the window.

"One of the tires is flat on Beck's RV," I said, and he frowned. He hopped out of the truck and went to examine the tire.

"Damn. You're right. Good thing you caught that before we tried to leave. It looks like someone stabbed the tire with something and ripped it from the inside. We'll ask Beck when he comes out. He knows more about cars than I do," Andre said. We leaned against the RV and waited for Beck.

"I don't care, mom!" Beck shouted, coming out the door with something in his hand.

"Hey man, you gotta flat tire on your RV, we can't move it," Andre said to Beck.

"How? I replaced all the tires last month!" Beck said, and walked over the tire. He ran a hand through his hair. "Shit. It looks like someone did this on purpose. My mom," he growled and stepped inside his RV. He came out with an extra tire. "Luckily I bought this."

"You need some help getting that on?" Andre asked.

"Yeah."

I walked back over to the spot on top of Beck's car and watched them change out the tire. Ugh. I hate my life. I wish Beck's mom liked me. It would make things so much easier. I looked into Becks house and saw his mom through the window talking on her phone and watching Beck and Andre. She met my eye and shut the curtains. I sighed. My phone buzzed. It was Tori.

_From: Tori_

_How's your little RV moving plan going? BTW it might be a little hard with that flat tire :p_

_From: Jade_

_What flat tire..? Possibly the one that Beck and Andre are replacing with a new one? Oh yes. Well, we should be on our way in about 10 minutes if you must know._

Tori never responded after that. Beck picked up his tools and went back inside to drop them off. It was just me and Andre again awkwardly staring at each other.

"So…you and Beck…" he started.

"Me and Beck what?" I snapped.

"Chill. I don't know. I always thought you two had already, you know, done it," He said, taking a step back from me.

"So now I'm a slut?" I questioned.

"No! I just thought since you and Beck have been going out for 2 years and all…"

"Right," I said, and turned away. There were a few seconds of silence.

"What's up your ass? I'm helping you and Beck and you're being rude." Andre said, scrunching his eyebrows. Did he really just ask me that? Usually when people ask me that they end up with no social life and a black eye. But he was right. I'm taking my bad mood out on him.

"You wanna know what's up my ass? In two days, Beck's dick will be. Also, the girl that you used to be crushing on is trying to steal my boyfriend." I snapped.

"Woah, snow white, slow down. I haven't had a crush on a girl in more than two years," he laughed.

"But I thought you and Tori…" I said. He was always going to her house and writing lovey songs for her.

"No way. Tori's not my type."

"Oh. And no one's your type? You said you haven't had a crush on anyone in two years."

"That's because there's absolutely no one like that girl. I haven't found anyone even close. When she got a boyfriend two years ago, I went looking for another one like her, but no." He said, seeming to be staring off into space.

"Oh. Well. Move on dude. I'm sure there's someone else," I said. I was kind of annoyed because I thought Andre had a thing for Tori… but now cute and bubbly isn't his type. It was nagging on me who his crush was, but I'm Jade West. I don't beg people to know about their love lives. I looked at Andre who looked kinda upset. Maybe if I tried to be nice…

"Hey 'Dre. How 'bout I split up this girl and her boyfriend, and get you your chick back, Kay?" I said. Andre laughed. He…laughed. I hit his arm, "Why are you laughing! I'm trying to be nice?" I screamed.

"Chill, Jade. You wouldn't break up these two. You wouldn't. Not for me." He sighed.

"Can you tell me about this girl?" I asked.

He gave me a long look. "Okay. But I'm not saying who she is."

"Done," I said.

"She's amazingly talented. She has a beautiful voice, and I've wanted to write a song for her to sing, but she never gives me the chance. She's not afraid to speak her mind and will tell you exactly what she's thinking, even if it may hurt feelings. She's really sarcastic, but it's funny, and she has a short temper. She orders people around and it's really sexy. She's beautiful too. She has amazing eyes and long legs and big b- "I slapped him.

"Dude. TMI." I said.

"Sorry," he muttered. This chick he was describing sounded cool enough.

"Who is she? She sounds like someone I would like," I said.

"Not saying."

"Yes you are."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Andre whatever your middle name is Harris. You are telling me who this chick is or I will kick you in your balls so hard you might never be able to fuck another girl again." He winced.

"I can't say," he said, putting his hands over his crotch.

"Why not?"

"Because she's Beck's girlfriend, and I couldn't do that to Beck," he whispered. I froze. He. Liked. Me.

"Oh. Uh. Speaking of Beck," I said, noticing the shouting from inside Beck's house. The front door opened.

"Mom. I do what I want. You can't stop me. I LOVE Jade, and I don't care what you think of her, because in two more years, you never have to see us again," he shouted, and slammed the door.

"Hey guys, sorry to keep you waiting…you guys okay? You guys look like you've seen a ghost," he said.

I glanced at Andre. He was looking at the ground, and he did look pale for a black person. "I'm fine," I said.

"Okay. I already hooked the RV up…you ready to go? Jade, why don't you ride in the truck with Andre because I'm gonna drop by the store to get some stuff for Friday," he winked.

I silently hopped in the car with Andre. It was silent most of the ride.

"So, Jade…" He trailed off.

"Don't make this awkward Andre. Okay? You have two choices. Either never speak to me again or act like you never told me what you did, got it?"

"Yes ma'am." He muttered, smiling. We sat in silence the rest of the way to his house. When we got there, I opened the door and started to climb out.

"Jade, wait. Okay, so I know you and Beck are perfect and stuff and Beck's my best friend, but Jade, I've only thought about YOU for the last two years, and I don't know. I think it's kind of unfair that I never got to kiss you just once, and-"I slammed the door shut. Idiot. I wasn't smooching on him. I heard his door open and shut, and he ran around to my side of the car.

"Jade, please don't do this! I'm not trying to split you and Beck up! I swear. I just want one kiss. Just one!" He begged. I was practically pressed up against the RV, and I had nowhere to run. I could always kick him, or slap him, but he's a whole lot stronger than me. I sighed.

"No, Andre. I couldn't do that to Beck." I said, trying to keep my anger down.

"Jade! For me! It doesn't have to have any feeling behind it…on your end…you don't even have to kiss back!"

"NO!" I screamed, becoming more dominant.

"Fine," he said, backing away. I immediately felt bad. Andre hasn't has a girlfriend in two years because he's been waiting for me and Beck to break up.

"Andre wait," I said, before I realized what I was saying.

He whirled around and raised his eyebrow.

"Just one kiss. No more than 10 seconds. Beck never finds out. Got it?" I said. His eyes lit up and he put his arms around my waist. I felt his lips crush mine, and I just stood there. My hands were at my sides and I was counting down. 10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…0. I pulled away and stared at him. I moved from the close position we were at, and looked down the street to see Becks car. I sighed in relief.

"Thanks Jade. I needed that to get over you," I heard Andre say.

**Becks POV**

I drove as fast as I could to Andre's house. I saw Jade waiting for me in his driveway. I ran up to her and kissed her. She tasted weird…maybe a new lip gloss or something.

"Hey babe," I said, kissing her forehead. We hopped in my RV and watched some TV.

She was being strangely quiet tonight.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Beck, am I a bad person?" She asked all of the sudden. I turned to face her.

"No, babe. Don't listen to anything my mom or Tori says. I love you, and you don't have to worry about that." She still didn't look reassured.

"Beck, I did something bad." She whispered.

"I'm sure you have," I teased.

"No Beck! This is serious! I did something bad to you!" She said, sitting straight up.

"What?"

"I'm a terrible person and you're going to break up with me!" She started whimpering into her pillow. She doesn't usually cry, she just gets watery eyes and starts whimpering. But it still worries me.

"Why would I break up with you?" I said, really confused.

"Me…Andre…I felt bad I swear, that's the only reason why, but he…and I…and no!" She said, burying her head in my shoulder. I stroked her hair.

"Jade, just tell me. I promise I won't get mad at you," I said, knowing I probably wouldn't. She sat straight up and cleared her throat.

"Me and Andre…we kissed." She said, and her lip quivered. Her and Andre what? I knew Andre had a crush on her two years ago, but really? I guess I couldn't get mad at Jade. I knew it was probably Andre's starting. But I couldn't get mad at Andre either because 3 years ago I kissed his girlfriend.

"It's okay Jade. I'm not mad." I said.

"You aren't?"

"Nope."

"Oh."

"Now, I'm going to have a word with Andre, but first I'm going to drive you home. I'll pick you up for school tomorrow, okay? I'm also going to start to get some things ready for Friday, so this is the last time you can come in here," I said.

"Okay," she smiled, and got up. I drove her home and drove back to Andres. I'm not going into details, but we talked, I punched him, he said sorry, and now I'm in my RV going to sleep.

**Jade's POV**

The second I got out of Beck's car I pulled out my phone.

"Cat?" I said.

"Hey Jade!" She screamed. I pulled the phone away from my ear.

"Tomorrow after school will you come with me to Victoria's Secret?"

"Of course! We're going shopping! Yay!" She squealed. I hung up. She probably wouldn't be too happy about what other store we were going to go to besides Victoria's Secret. I started making my list.

**-Thong**

**-Bra**

**-Toys**

I smiled and curled up in bed.

**Well, I gave you guys a really long chapter. I promise the whole Andre thing will have more relevance! I hope you guys are happy with it because it took a while to write! R&R please!**

**Abcdef Ghijklm- Thanks so much! Your one of my favorite people, I swear! Bade all the way! (:**

**BlondeMascaraPrincess- I hope Andre still makes you laugh! (; I promise he's still good!**

**666luvJayc- Beck is sexy… :D**

**JadePlusBeck- Well a flat tire stops them from moving the RV, but not from adult activities **

**Thx for reviews! They make me happy!**

**~Sarah (:**


	9. Chapter 8

**Jades POV**

BEEPBEEPBEEP! I slammed the button on my alarm clock and shoved it against the table, shutting it up. I glanced at the clock. 6:30. I groaned and got up. I dragged my coffee deprived body into the shower and turned the water icy cold. I like it that way. I rinsed soap all over my body and washed my hair. I stepped out and wrapped a towel around me. I glanced at my phone.

NEW MESSAGE FROM CAT

NEW MEESAGE FROM THE SEXIEST GUY EVER

NEW MESSAGE FROM ANDRE

NEW MESSAGE FROM BLOCKED NAME

I sighed. I opened the messages.

_From: Cat_

_Jadey! I'm so excited for our shopping trip! It's been three years since we got kicked out of a mall together! _

I smiled. Good memories. A little kid and stepped on my foot so I shoved his ice cream down his shirt and they called security. I replied to Cat with a "yeah whatever. Don't embarrass me."

_From: The Sexiest Guy Ever_

_Hey babe, I'll be there in 30 minutes. Please be awake._

I replied with, 'no, I'm sleeping dumbass'

_From: Andre_

_Jade, r we cool? _

I sighed and replied, 'sure. Did Beck talk 2 u?'

_From: Blocked number_

_Hey Jade. Your boyfriends hot. :p_

I rolled my eyes and ignored the message. A new message from Andre came.

_From: Andre_

_Ya. He punched my face, and now we're all cool._

I smirked and didn't reply. A message from Beck came.

_From: The sexiest guy ever_

_Oh. Well wake up sleepy head! _

I once again ignored the text and started blow drying my hair. Once my hair was blow dried and curled at the ends, I clipped in blue and green extensions and got dressed. I put on black skinny jeans and a black tank top with one of Beck's flannel shirts over top. I went downstairs and grabbed a granola bar out of the pantry. I sat on the couch and finished some homework until I heard Beck's car horn outside. I ran out, and climbed in.

"Hey," I said as he kissed me. He pulled back and started to drive.

"So tomorrows the big day," he smiled.

"Yep." I said.

"So I was thinking, after school tomorrow, we go our separate ways to get ready and such, then around 6 I'll pick you up and we can go to whatever restaurant you want, my treat, then we can go back to the RV and…you know," he smiled.

"Okay," I smiled and grabbed his hand. He rubbed my fingers soothingly. "I want to go to that place we went to for the ping pong team thing, Maestro's or something," I said, smiling.

"Sounds good. I have a coupon for a free meal there so it won't be too expensive. Can you wear that sexy purple dress you wore last time?" He looked at me.

"No." I said, a smirk creeping on my face.

"Why not?" He said frowning.

"Because that dress is very short, and I don't know if I want anyone else 'accidentally' seeing my thong…" I trailed off, and stuck my tongue out when his pants started to move.

"Very funny Jade," he said, shaking his head.

We pulled up to school and hopped out of the car. I was immediately greeted by Cat.

"I'm so excited for our shopping trip! What do you need to get at Victoria's Secret? You got new bras last week! But I don't care!" Cat screamed. I saw Beck's face light up when she mentioned Victoria's Secret.

"You're going shopping after school?" Beck said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Yes, I need to get some new…pants…" I gave him a sweet sarcastic smile and grabbed Cat's hand. I dragged her to my locker and got my stuff, and then I dragged her into the girl's bathroom. I checked all of the stalls to make sure nobody was in here.

"Cat! You can't say our plans to Beck!" I hissed.

"Why not?" Cat said, looking innocent.

"Because it's supposed to be a surprise!"

"What's supposed to be a surprise?"

I shook my head, eh, she would find out eventually when we went to get the 'toys'. "Tomorrow is me and Beck's anniversary." I started.

"OMG! That's so cool! Are you going to get him a present?" Cat giggled.

I sighed. Oh well, "yes Cat. And he can't know so keep your mouth SHUT."

"Kay Kay!" Cat said, running out. "Oof! Oh hey, Tori!"

I whirled around, and sure enough, she was standing there smiling.

"Aw, sounds cute. You're going to get Beck a present, I assume it will be similar to his lemonade can birthday present," Tori mocked. That's it.

I grabbed her wrist and dragged her to the janitor's closet, despite all the weird stares I got. I shoved her inside.

"Listen, Vega. Stop trying to steal my boyfriend. He doesn't like you! No one does!" I spat in her face.

"Oh please, and you think people actually like you? They're all scared of you so they do what you say. You really think Cat likes someone who is the complete opposite of her? Or Beck likes someone who is as jealous and mean as you?" Tori mocked.

"Yeah? Well that's weird, considering you haven't had a boyfriend in quite some time, and last night, Andre told me he's had a crush on me ever since me and Beck have gone out!" I blurted, and then shut my mouth.

"Good to know; Jade, good to know," Tori smiled and tried to get past me to leave. I rolled my eyes and pushed her down. I tied her to the table in there, and put duct tape over her mouth. I left the room, and ran into Beck.

"Why were just in the janitors closet?" He asked.

"No reason." I shrugged.

"I got you coffee," he said, giving me a cup. I took it and started sipping thankfully. He chuckled at my need for coffee.

We walked into Sikowitz's class, and took a seat by Andre, Cat, and Robbie.

"Why hello wicked witch of the west," Rex teased. I grabbed him off Robbie's arm and threw him out the window.

"Jade!" Robbie yelped, and I gave him a sarcastic smile.

"Hey Beck! Jade has as surprise I'm not allowed to tell you about!" Cat giggled. I palmed my face.

"Thanks Cat," I muttered, sitting by Andre.

"Hey Jade," he whispered.

"Don't make this awkward or different. Usually, you would be playing music on your keyboard, and when I walk in, you start the scary music thing. Don't change that," I ordered.

He gave a smile and grabbed his keyboard. "I thought that pissed you off."

"It does," I smirked, sipping my coffee. I threw my legs over Beck's lap and he started rubbing circles in my thighs. I glanced over at Andre who was looking at us jealously. How could I have not noticed this before?

"Where's Tori?" Cat piped.

"I don't know, I haven't seen her this morning," Beck said.

"Same," Andre said.

"Yeah me either," I lied.

"Silly goose! Jade! We saw her on the way out of the bathroom and then you pulled her in the bathroom!" Cat giggled. Once again, I palmed my face.

"Jade," Beck whined.

"What?"

"Really? What'd you do with Tori?"

"I put her in her rightful habitat," I said, taking another sip of my coffee. Beck rolled his eyes and stared and Sikowitz who had just popped out of the ceiling.

"Today, we will be performing the skits we made! Eli, Selena, Cat, Robbie, and Claire, you're first!"

I leaned against Beck and closed my eyes.

"We are going to perform a skit on a giraffe that learns to love!" Cat giggled. I rolled my closed eyes.

"Jade West to the office, Jade West, principal Ikner wants to see you!" The intercom blared.

I sighed and got up.

"What'd you do this time?" Some dude laughed on the way out. I kicked him off his chair. I dragged my way out of the classroom, and I peeked in the janitor's closet. Tori was asleep…so I couldn't be going to the office for that...

I walked into the office and went to the back. In the principal's office was my dad and Beck's mom. I looked at them confused, and sat in the beanbag in the corner of the room.

"Hello, Jade," Principal Ikner said, going through a thick file. "You have quite the records in here," he muttered, "cheating, destruction of school property, physical abuse of students, physical abuse of teachers, emotional abuse of student, emotional abuse of teachers…" he muttered going through the file. I smirked at all of the things I had done. My dad gave me a disapproving glare.

"Why am I here?" I asked in a bored tone.

"Because Mrs. Oliver here is convinced you are sexually abusing Beck."

My head popped up. "Uh, no I'm not."

"That's why I'm here to question you guys. Mr. West, how often is Jade not at home after school?" Principal Ikner asked.

"Almost every day," he muttered.

"Yeah but I'm always home by 10!" I shouted.

"Is that true?" Principal Ikner asked.

"Yes. She has a curfew of 9:30, but when she breaks it, she's still always home by 10," my dad said.

"And Mrs. Oliver, how often is Jade at your house?"

"Almost every day!"

"Okay, now, what led you to believe Jade Is sexually abusing Beck?"

"Well, I noticed when he came in the house yesterday, that he had hickeys all over his neck. Also, he has a bruise on his hip, and he always looks exhausted and tired."

I rolled my eyes. Beck has two hickeys, and I did those two weeks ago. The bruise on his hip is probably from crashing into something, and he's always exhausted because I'm a piece of work, and this whole Tori trying to break us up thing isn't helping.

"Anything to say, Jade?"

"Yes. He has only one hickey on his neck; I gave him that like two weeks ago. I have 6 on my neck from him, so if anything, he's 'abusing' me," I put air quotes around abusing, "also, the bruise on his hip could be from anything. From crashing into something, or falling. He's exhausted because of the amount of homework your dumbass teachers give us," I said, putting strength in my voice.

Principal Ikner shook his head. "We need to call Beck in to get his view on things," he pressed the button for the intercom, "Beck Oliver to the office, Beck Oliver, Principal Ikner needs to see you."

I sighed. "What's the punishment for sexual abuse?" I asked, bored.

"4 hour counseling meeting with Lane every Friday night for the rest of the year, and a month worth of lunch detention every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday." Principal Ikner said. I sighed. Would Mrs. Oliver go this low to make sure I couldn't spend my anniversary with Beck tomorrow? I sure didn't want to spend my Friday nights in Lane's office.

**Welll, you like it? I'm kind of dragging it out with multiple problems, but I promise it's going to work out in the end! :D R&R PLEASE! **

**Ziver911- Andre's a good dude. He's not on team Bori! And you should be scared of toys!**

**JadePlusBeck- Well, you know how I do (;**

**Badeobsesser- The last chapter will be M rated. The last chapter is going to be their Friday night (;**

**Jenny- Thank you so much! You're right, nothings gonna come between Bade! **

**Bade Lover- You're welcome! **

**Thanks! R&R PULEASE! And please don't add to favorites without reviewing! Reviews make me write faster!**

**~Sarah (:**


	10. Chapter 9

**Beck's POV**

I walked out of Sikowitz's class after being called to the office. I knew it was probably about Jade, considering she went there 5 minutes earlier. I approached the principal's office and opened the door. I saw my mom, Jade's dad, Jade, and principal Ikner. Jade and her dad were talking in hushed tones, but they stopped when I opened the door. Jade looked relieved to see me.

"Uh…hi," I said awkwardly.

"Hello Beck. Take a seat," Principal Ikner said. I sat down in between Jade and my mom.

"So, all of us have been called in here today to discuss whether or not Jade has been sexually abusing Beck," Principal Ikner started. I raised my eyebrow. What was he talking about?

"Excuse me," I interrupted.

"Yes?" Principal Ikner said.

"I don't know what you're talking about. What would lead you to think Jade sexually abuses me?"

"Well, your mother came in here saying she was worried, and she gave three signs. She said you had multiple hickeys on your neck, you're always exhausted, and you have a bruise on your hip. She also said that Jade is often at your house."

"I have one hickey on my neck, and she gave that to me nearly a week ago. I give her more than she gives me. Also, I'm exhausted because I'm trying to balance my life between school, friends, and extra-curricular acting. And the bruise on my hip is from when I was helping Robbie fix his car and my hip hit the top of the hood. And Jade is often at my house because I like spending time with her!" I said.

"I see," Principal Ikner said, writing down something. "Now Mrs. Oliver are you going to oppose any of this or do you see this as a misunderstanding and Beck and Jade can go back to class?"

"Yes. Beck lives in an RV parked in our driveway because I trusted him with his own space. As of yesterday, he moved the RV to his friend, Andre's, driveway. Who knows what he's going to do in there?"

"Mom, I moved it because I was mad at you bossing me around and trying to convince me to break up with Jade. I just need a few days away from it. I'm moving it back Saturday," I sighed.

"Anything else?" Principal Ikner asked.

"Yes, actually. I have caught them multiple times on his bed with Beck shirtless, and I think I've stopped them in the nick of time, but Jade always looks angrier than Beck when I do catch them, and who knows if every time they try, I've caught them. They've probably gotten away with it a few times." My mom said.

"Actually, I have something to say," Mr. West spoke up. "I am a man of honor *eye roll from Jade* and the other night, 2 days ago to be exact, when Jade came home 15 minutes past curfew, I had "the talk" with her, and I believe we confirmed she is a virgin." Her dad said, and Jade flushed beside him. She was being strangely quiet.

"She could be lying. Sluts tend to lie." my mom said.

"Don't you dare call my daughter a slut," Mr. West said in a deep voice. Jade smiled.

"Seriously mom, don't. She's not. And her dad is right. She is a virgin, as far as I know, and I am too," I said, glaring at my mom.

"I am a virgin," Jade said, looking deep in my eyes. It made me smile knowing I would be her first, if we got out of this.

"Then explain the times I've caught you on Beck's bed," mom said, crossing her arms. I sighed.

"I swear they never go any farther than that. All the times you've caught is at the very end, and when you don't catch us, it usually ends shortly after that and we both agree it doesn't need to go any farther," Jade said, looking at her feet. I knew she didn't exactly enjoy talking about her sex life in front of three adults. I took Jade's hand and rubbed it. I looked up at principal Ikner and he was staring at our hands.

"Now, Lane has been watching this whole conversation through that camera," Principal Ikner said, pointing at a video camera in the corner. "He's a counselor and is going to be the judge of if Jade should be punished or not. But one more question. I understand that from your, uh, PDA in the hallways, that you two have been seeing each other for a while now. May I ask how long?"

"Almost two years," I said.

"Okay. Thank you, Lane is on his way to announce his judgment and explain why," Principal Ikner said, "and I realize this is stressful, so Beck and Jade, after Lane comes in, you are free to gather your belongings and be excused for the rest of the day." Principal Ikner said, getting up. He was replaced by Lane.

"Hello Mrs. Oliver, Mr. West, Beck, and Jade. I have been reviewing your arguments and watching your actions, and Mrs. Oliver, I believe you are terribly mistaken. I noticed whenever Jade was asked on a touchy subject that embarrassed her, she would always look down on her feet and Beck would grab her hand to comfort her. That's a sign of love, not an abusive relationship. Also, Beck is a smart boy, and although Jade can appear to be threatening, I think overall, he does wear the pants in their relationship," Lane explained. Jade scowled. I chuckled, knowing she liked to be thought of the dominant one. "And as for the explanations for the bruise on his hip and his exhaustion, those are good reasons he gave why, and the exhaustion is something many teens struggle with." Lane said, giving my mom a serious look.

"But…I know Jade is bad!" My mom spat out.

"Mrs. Oliver, I think this has to do more with you not liking Jade than being worried on Beck's behalf. I think you and Jade should get to know each other better and see the good in each other," Lane suggested.

"NO!" Jade and my mom both yelled. I laughed.

"Well, I can't make that decision for you, but I'm sorry Mrs. Oliver, it appears Jade has done nothing to your son. I've got a session right now with Robbie, so I gotta run. Have a nice day," Lane said, giving us a wave.

I sighed in relief and looked over at Jade. She was smirking at my mom. My mom got up and whipped out her phone.

"Tori! The plan didn't work!" I heard her say as she left the office. It was just me and Jade and her dad in the room.

"Hello, Beckett, good to see you again." Mr. West said, holding out his hand.

I shook his hand, "Call me Beck, sir. It's good to see you too."

He let go of our handshake and looked at Jade. "Jadelyn," he started, but Jade glared at him. He sighed, "Jade, sweetheart, can you come home with me? I know I haven't been around much and I want to talk to you. I left work anyway. I have no idea what's going on in your life, and that doesn't feel right. I know you said you made plans with Beckett…Beck tomorrow, so can I ask for the rest of the day to spend with you?" He asked. Jade looked surprised, and honestly I was too. Usually her dad didn't talk to her. He wasn't a bad dad, but he wasn't a good one either.

"Sure," she muttered. Her dad stood up, and so did she. I stood up as well, and I took her hand as we walked to our lockers. I stood by her dad and waited for her to get her stuff from her locker. I stuck my hands in my pocket and stood there quietly. Jade turned around with her bags and smiled. She gave me a kiss goodbye, and left with her dad. I walked over to my locker and got my stuff out and then drove home.

**Jades POV**

I was shocked. My dad wanted to spend time with me. This hasn't happened in almost 5 years. I silently hopped into the passenger side of his car, and looked out the window while he drove. What was I supposed to say?

"Jade, what would you like to do today. I feel terrible I don't even know what you like to do," Dad said, looking at me. I looked at his reflection in the window.

"I don't like to do much," I responded flatly.

"Well, what would you like to do today?" He asked. I thought for a second. He was trying to be nice. The least I could do was be nice back.

"Uh, I'm sort of tired, maybe we can go home and watch a movie or something," I said, shrugging my shoulders.

"Okay," he said, and we rode in silence the rest of the way home.

Once we were home, I hopped out of the car and put my bags on the table. I turned to my dad.

"So…" I said.

"Uh, so, before we watch a movie, can we talk? Catch up?" He said, looking into my eyes. I had the same eyes as him. Stone cold blue eyes.

"Yeah," I said, pulling out a seat at the table. He sat across from me.

"Jade, I really don't want us to be as separate as we usually are. I want to get to know you better. Please let me, sweetheart," he said, his face softening from the usual judgmental look he had. I sighed.

"What do you want to know?"

"Nothing in particular."

"Uh, okay. I want to be an actress when I grow up, and maybe when I'm older I'll be a play writer or an acting teacher. Hopefully, I will go to college with Beck, and we can get married, but I guess that's awhile away. Uh, I don't have very many friends. Just Beck, Cat, and Andre. You remember Cat and Andre right?" I asked.

"Ditzy red-head and musical black guy?"

"Yeah," I smiled. This wasn't so hard. "Oh, and I guess Robbie's my friend. I don't have much against him. He's the weird one with the puppet, but he's nice to be around. What else… oh, uh, Beck's mom has been trying to split me and Beck up for a while now…she doesn't like me. She wants Beck to go out with Tori Vega." I muttered.

"Who's Tori Vega?" My dad asked. Had it been that long since I talked to him?

"Uh, she's a newer girl. She steals all of my leads in plays, and on her second day at our school she "stage" kissed Beck. I don't like her," I said, putting air quotes around stage. He nodded sympathetically.

"So is that why Mrs. Oliver accused you of abusing Beck?" He asked. I shrugged.

"Probably."

"Do you abuse Beck? Or does Beck abuse you?" he asked, looking concerned. I shook my head, and he sighed in relief.

"And you really are a virgin?" He asked, wincing at the word like it was a punch to the face.

"Dad," I whined.

"Jade, it's my job to take care of this. I just need to know. You're 16 years old so I guess I shouldn't be mad, most kids your age have…"

"Dad! I am a…virgin." I screamed. He looked down. "Sorry." I muttered.

"It's okay. Jade, when you are ready to… make love to Beck, please tell me first so I can get you the necessary protection," he said, fidgeting with his hands.

"Uh, so you're okay with me and Beck having sex?" I asked. He cringed at my word choice. I just rolled my eyes.

"You're 16. I lost my virginity when I was 14, so I don't have room to boss you around there. Just please tell me so I can get some birth control pills and condoms," he pleaded, "I don't want you to end up like your mother did."

I sighed. "Dad, you know how I made plans with Beck tomorrow?"

He nodded.

"Well, out two year anniversary is tomorrow and tomorrow was going to be our first time…" I trailed off, avoiding my dad's eyes. When I finally looked up, he was smiling.

"Okay, sweetheart. Come home after school tomorrow and I'll have the pills and the condoms ready for you." He smiled. I was about to pass out from shock. He was letting me have sex with Beck tomorrow. LETTING me. HELPING me. I heard my phone buzz.

_From: Cat_

_Hey, I know you left Sikowitz's early, are we still going shopping?_

"Shit," I muttered.

"Language," My dad warned.

"Sorry."

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Well, I was going to go shopping with Cat after school, and I forgot about it when I said that I'd spend the day with you…"

"It's okay; I just got an e-mail from my boss saying he needed me in 20 minutes. I'll see you tonight," he said, kissing my head. He turned around. "What exactly are you shopping for?"

I groaned. Thongs dad. "Clothing items…"

"Undergarments for a special night?" He grinned. Grinned. My DAD grinned. Woah.

"Maybe," I looked down sheepishly.

"Okay. I'll be in my room."

I called Cat.

"Hey Hey!" She giggled.

"Cat, come to my house and we'll go shopping," I said.

"Kay Kay!" She said, and then hung up. 20 minutes later she walked in our door. "Hey Jade!" She called.

My dad came down the steps. "Hello Cat," He said, and walked out to his car and drove back to work.

"He called me Cat, not Caterina!" She squealed.

"I know," I said, smiling.

**Well, I'm honestly proud of this chapter, lemme know what you guys think. R&R Please! I want to get to triple digit reviews in the next few chapters!**

**Abcdef Ghijklm- I was thinking maybe some Candre. I want to get them more involved. I'll try to incorporate this soon! Also, Cade friendship and Bandre friendship is already shown sorta (;**

**Skylar Mcrae- Thank you so much! Your review meant the world to me!**

**Claudia Falconari- I'll add more Andre for ya! :D**

**Yogabbagabba18- well that would put a quick end to the story (;**

**JadeplusBeck- Ohemgee. You are one "special" person. I have a friend that's OBSESSED with dinosaurs. You reminded me of her (; Thanks for your reviews on my other stories too! I've been too lazy to write replies **

**BADE- Long chapter for you! I'll try to ud quicker!**

**Ziver911- She's Tori…she can fall asleep (;**

**Thanks to all those who reviewed! Me wuvs you! **

**~Sarah (:**


	11. Chapter 10

**Jades POV**

"I can't believe your dad called me Cat! He's always so strict and unsupportive. Jade. JADDE!" Cat's voice brought me back to the real world. We were driving to the mall, and I was thinking about my situation. Certainly, I haven't seen the last of Tori and Mrs. Oliver, but with my dad's new friendship, I had a feeling it would be okay.

"Sorry, go on." I muttered.

"Jade is something wrong? I feel like you're keeping something from me. We're BEST friends. Tell me anything and everything." Cat demanded. I sighed and shook my head.

"Too much to tell right now. Let's have a sleepover tonight, and I will tell you everything." I said, pulling the car into the mall parking lot.

"YAY!"

"Yup." I hopped out of the car and took Cat's hand and led her into the mall like a little kid.

"OH! Ice-cream! Let's get some!" Cat squealed. I rolled my eyes and she looked up at me with big eyes. I sighed and pulled out a five dollar bill. She jumped and ran up to the counter where they were selling ice cream. I looked at the mall map nearby. Due to efficient planning on the mall maker's behalf, Victoria's Secret and my… toy store… where located right next to each other, so there would be little room for Cat to get distracted. I glanced at Cat who was happily waiting for the man to scoop her ice cream, and then I noticed the next person in line. Andre?

"Hey lil red! Whatcha doing here?" Andre asked Cat. I noticed Cat blushed a deep crimson red at the sound of her nickname. Did she..? No way! She did! I smiled and watched them talk for a little bit. Andre would smile, and once he tickled her like a little kid. They looked…cute. But not as cute as me and Beck of course. The ice-cream man gave Cat her cone and she skipped back to me. Andre gave me a wave and headed to us, thought of his ice-cream gone.

"Hey Jade! Whatcha doing here? Thought you'd be with Beck." Andre smiled.

"We're going to Victoria's Secret!" Cat blurted. I palmed my face as Andre laughed.

"Can I come? I just came to walk around…but it would be fun to chill with y'all," Andre asked.

"You just want an excuse to walk into Victoria's Secret," I muttered. He held his hands up in surrender so I just laughed and headed to the store. We walked in, and Cat squealed.

"Ohemgee! Bra's the hook in the front!" Cat ran over, and Andre followed behind her. I wandered away from all of the PINK section and the frilly underwear, and walked over to the side with the black that fit more of my style. I looked up and down the numerous rows of thongs and sexy panties. There were so many. What would Beck like? What if he didn't like what I chose? Shut up. He's going to think I'm damn sexy no matter what.

"Need some help?" I whirled around to see Beck's mom standing right behind me.

"Not from you," I spat.

"Why not? I know Beck better than ANYONE! Maybe the black ones…or the purple…" she mocked, "there's soo many. What if he doesn't like you after this? What if he uses you? What if you turn out to be his little sex toy."

I rolled my eyes, but deep inside, I wondered if it was true. But if Beck wanted sex, then he wouldn't have waited two years. I nodded inside my head, confirming my thought.

"Get away, leave Jade be!" Andre said, coming up behind her. He was hand in hand with Cat and Cat was holding a frilly pink thong with a matching bra.

"Ah, Andre. Nice to see you," Mrs. Oliver said.

"Let's go, Jade. I found another section of stuff you might like," Cat piped, taking my free hands with hers. Me and Andre glared at Mrs. Oliver and then Cat proceeded to drag me.

"Wait. Cat? You and Andre?" I said, noticing they were still hand in hand.

"Oh yeah! HE asked me out!" Cat giggled.

"And you're holding a thong…?"

"Well, we figured if you and Beck are gonna have fun, so are we," Andre grinned and Cat giggled.

"Gosh. Me and Beck wait two years, you guys wait two days," I muttered.

"Here!" Cat said, dragging me to a section filled with deep purples and rich velvety reds. I had to admit, I liked a lot of these. I grabbed about three different pairs of thongs, and 3 matching bras, and pulled Cat into a changing room.

"Tell me if I look hot," I ordered, stripping down. She giggled. I changed into the first set. A plain black thong and bra. Simple stuff. I whirled around in front of Cat, and she raised her eyebrows approvingly.

"You still haven't told me why you need to look so hot," she said, looking up at me.

"I think I've made it clear me and Beck are having sex tomorrow," I snapped.

"I know!" She giggled.

"So what do you think?"

"It makes your butt look nice. But the simpleness of the bra doesn't suit you. You're deeper than that." She said. I raised my eyebrows at her opinion. I looked in the mirror. My ass did look good! I just nodded and proceeded to put the next one on.

"Well?" I asked after I had put on the blood red thong and bra. Cat shook her head vigorously.

"You look hot in everything, but this makes you look pale." I glanced in the mirror. She was right. I sighed and put on the last set. It was a black thong with small purple stripes, and then a deep purple lacy bra.

I spun around, giving my butt a twist. She laughed.

"Jade. It's perfect! You look so hot!"

I admired myself in the mirror and then turned to Cat. "It's your turn!" I said, pointing to her bra in her hand. She changed into hers and we took turns posing in the mirror. That was Cat's idea. Completely Cat's idea.

"What's taking you guys so long?" Andre screamed from outside. I rolled my eyes.

"Let's take pictures," I smiled mischievously. Cat nodded. I put my finger over Cat's lips, and then pressed my lips to my finger. I took a picture by raising my arm above us, and we looked at it. We were…hot! It looked like me and Cat were in a heated make-out session in bra and thongs. Cat giggled and kneeled down so she was holding my ass. I laughed and snapped the picture.

"Cat, take a picture of my ass!" I squealed, giving her my phone. She snapped the picture. It had the top of my thighs, my butt, and my lower back. I sent it to Beck.

**Here's a sneak peek of tmrw (;**

I smiled and we changed into our regular clothes. We paid for our things and met a pissed off Andre.

"Jesus. You girls take forever."

"Okay! You ready to go Jade?"

"Wait…I have one more stop!" I said, pulling her into the "toy" store.

**Beck's POV**

I sat in my RV, catching up on some homework. Jade was spending the evening with Cat and Andre was going to the mall so I had nothing much to do. My phone beeped and I got a text from Andre.

**To: Beck**

**Hey man I'm at the mall and Cat and Jade are here. They went into Victoria's secret and their trying out some stuff. Guess what I scored? Cat! That's right. When u and Jade r busy, me and Cat will b 2 (;**

I smiled. Andre and Cat. Unexpected, but cool.

**To: Andre**

**Nicely done man! Hey, I gotta do some hmwk, so I gotta run. Cya! **

I did some Algebra, and then my phone buzzed again.

**Picture mail From: Jade**

**Here's a sneak peek of tmrw (;**

Attached was a picture of Jade's ass in some thong. I felt my pants get tighter and I squirmed on my bed. I had a not math problem to take care of…

**Jade's POV**

"I'm waiting out here!" Andre exclaimed after I showed them what store I wanted to go in.

"This stores so dirty!" Cat exclaimed.

"Cat you're coming," I said.

"Those I dirty words Jade!" I mouthed what I just said. I got it.

"Whatever."

We walked into the store and were immediately greeted by multi-colored vibrators and sex toys. I walked over to the guy at the counter.

"Jade!" He exclaimed.

"Hey, Pay!" I said. Cat looked confused, but I shrugged it off. Payton was my cousin. He grinned.

"What's my sexy beast of a cousin need?"

"Some handcuffs, bunches of candles, uhh…maybe a vibrator…purple…for future uses, and anything else you think your sexy beast of a cousin needs," I grinned. He nodded and went into the back room.

"He's your cousin?" Cat asked.

"Yup," I grinned. She shook her head. My cousin came back and gave me a filled bag.

"Here you go! My treat baby cuz! I miss ya! Anything for you my pretty redhead?" He asked looking at Cat.

She seemed reluctant but answered. "A pink vibrator."

"Couldn't resist huh?" Pay said, and reached for Cat's item.

"Here, I'll pay for yours too. You Jay's friend?" He asked.

"Jay?" Cat asked.

"My name for Jade. Jay and Pay. Jade and Payton. Cousins in crime," he grinned. Cat nodded and smiled. We headed out of the store and drove back to my house. Let the sleepover begin.

**HEEHE(: Jusstt a filler! Mostly. I got Cat and Andre together. I like Candre! Almost as much as I like BADE!**

**Colin- Thank you! I sure hope that's not sarcastic (;**

**Coffee Writer Girl- Heehe(: Anyone can tie up Tori and it'll be fine! :D**

**BadeObsesser- AHHHHH THANKS! :D**

**Jenny- Ah, sorry forgot! I do these replies so fast I forgot to call you jenny (; do you like Candre? I think theyr cute (: And about Jade's dad…that's what I thought too! In my other fics hes a bad guy too, so I thought it would be cool to change it up. Glad ya like it!**

**Ziver911- thanks! And do you mind me asking what your pen name is supposed to mean? It's a unique name. I like it! :D**

**CloudyTheChao- Rubber Ducks! ;) ahahaaaa.**

**JadePlusBeck- Ahahaa. You continue to make me laugh! :D Jade's dad was…cute? Are you saying a 40 year old man is CUTE? Maybe you do need special medicine(; haha. Jk. I know what you meant by cute ;D**

**Well, 13 more reviews and we're at 100! Let's try to do that and it'll be my first fic with over 100 reviews…I think. :D R&R&R&&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R PLEASEE!**

**~Sarah (:**


	12. Chapter 11

**Jades POV**

I listened to Cat's never-ending chatter on the way home. I mean, I had already fantasized tomorrow night multiple times, so I had nothing better to do.

"And then, my brother said, no purple lobster, you may not eat my toes!" She finished proudly. I seriously wondered how this girl had lost her virginity before I did. Honestly… I didn't even know who she lost it too…

We pulled into the driveway of my house, and ran into my dad when we opened the door.

"Hey dad," I said, smiling.

"Hi Jade, Cat. How was the mall?"

"Really good! We ran into Jade's cousin, uh, what was his name? Oh! Payton at the toy store!" Cat giggled.

My dad raised his eyebrow. "Toy store? Last time I checked, Payton was a bartender at a strip club. Toy store seems to be a little off."

My cheeks flushed and I elbowed Cat in the ribs.

"Uh. Yeah. Toy store," I smiled.

"Sex toys?" My dad said, crossing his arms.

"Maybe…"

My dad sighed. "Okay. Whatever. I just don't want to see them. I really don't need to know what my daughter is inserting inside her…womanhood."

I gagged at the thought of my dad watching me…never mind. I suddenly had an idea.

"You mean this," I grinned, pulling out my vibrator from the bag. My dad's eyes went wide.

"JADELYN AUGUST WEST! Put that item away before I take it!"

I grinned, satisfied, and put it back in the bag. My dad gave me a very me-like glare.

"I'm allowing this, but I really don't want to think of my daughter as a whore. Now, go upstairs with Cat and I do not want that vibrator to be used tonight!" He said, turning on the TV. I walked up the stairs and opened the door to my room.

"He's…different." Cat muttered. I shrugged.

"It's kinda nice." I said, setting my bags down. I plopped on my black bed and looked at Cat who was aimlessly twirling her hair.

"Cat?"

"Yeah?"

"Does it hurt?"

"Silly goose! Twirling your hair doesn't hurt!" She grinned, twirling her hair faster.

"No, not that. Uh. Sex."

She looked up. "A lot at first. A whole lot, but it gets better. A LOOOT better," she grinned.

I looked down at the bedspread. I was nervous! It was all setting in. I was so excited, what's happening? Beck's not going to leave me if I don't want sex, I mean; I was the one who wanted it in the first place. But now it's all planned and everything HAS to be perfect or else he's not going to like it! What if my period started 5 days early? That would suck. Or if I can't take the pain at the beginning! How painful was it? Sure, I had masturbated before, I mean girls gotta do what girls gotta do, but I had only done it with by fingers. I can do up to 2 fingers before pain sets in. But surely Beck was bigger than 2 fingers…I hope?

"Jade? Jade? Earth to Jade?" Cat called. I looked at her.

"Yeah." I said.

"You scared?"

I looked down and nodded. She leaned over and hugged me.

"I wish I knew how painful it was going to be, so I could brace myself. You know?" I said, playing with my fingers.

"You can know!" Cat giggled.

"How?"

"Dude! I thought I was the spacy one. You have like a 7 inch vibrator in your bag!" She laughed. I froze at the idea. It would be good…if Beck's dick was 7 inches long. Should I? I looked into Cat's big eyes. I needed to think…

"I gotta pee," I muttered, getting up and going to the bathroom. I pulled my phone from my pocket and dialed Beck's number.

**Beck's POV**

I proudly put all of my homework in my folder. I had completed all my assignments for the next week. I heard the buzzing of my phone from somewhere in my bed. I grabbed it. Jade was calling.

"Hey babe," I greeted.

"Beck! Uh hi!" She said. She sounded nervous about something…

"Hi?"

"Soo… whatcha doing?" She said, much like Isabelle from Phineas and Ferb. A very un-Jade-like thing to do.

"I just finished homework," I said slowly. "I thought Cat's over?"

"She is…uh, yeah," she said. There was an awkward silence. "How big is your dick?" She blurted. I felt color rise to my cheeks.

"Uh, may I ask why?" I said, scratching my head.

"Never mind. It's stupid." She said, seeming to be scolding herself. I laughed. Jade was an interesting person. Never failing to keep you entertained.

"Well, if you're really curious, it's about a foot long, and is a sexual beast that will fuck you inside out," I teased. She stayed quiet.

"A foot long?" she said nervously. Something was wrong.

"What? No? I was teasing you. It's about 7 inches. Why?" I said. I heard her sigh in relief.

"Nothing. And how is your dick a sexual beast if it's a virgin. Are you a virgin? Are you with Tori?" She screeched. I sighed. Jade was back.

"No, babe. I'm not."

"Oh. Okay. Well, Cat's calling me. Love you, bye," she said before hanging up.

**Jade's POV**

I creaked open the bathroom door to were Cat was sitting on my bed grinning. She was wearing her pantie set and was holding her vibrator.

"Cat?"

"Jade. I heard you talking to Beck. Now, we're going to get you over this fear of pain. Change into you lingerie! Now!" She ordered.

I rolled my eyes. Of all people, I want letting Cat boss me around.

"No."

"Jadee," she whined, sticking out her bottom lip. I sighed and looked at her apologetically. I sat on my bed and felt myself sit on my phone. I didn't think much of it.

"Cat, I'm sorry, but I'm as nervous as hell right now, and honestly, I don't think sticking a 7 inch vibrator inside me and fucking myself is going to make it any better." I said, patting her knee.

She giggled, "It's okay! I was just…what's the word…"

I looked up at her puzzled.

"Horny!" She giggled.

"Well, you can let all that out with Andre tomorrow!" I laughed. She smiled. I had a best friend for a reason.

"Call ended," and automated voice said. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and looked at the call log. I had but dialed Tori.

**Tori's POV**

Interesting. Jade and Cat were talking. I recorded the conversation she and Cat had when she butt dialed me. Just a few minor editing touches and this would be good. I loaded the conversation on my computer and played the footage.

"Cat, I'm sorry, I love you, but I'm as nervous as hell right now about Beck and sex and all, and honestly, I don't think sticking a 7 inch vibrator inside me and fucking myself is going to make it any better." Jade said.

"It's okay; I was just, what's the word, horny!" Cat giggled.

"Well you can let all that out with Andre tomorrow!" Jade laughed. That's when I ended it. I smiled and dragged some footage around. I played the result.

"I'm sorry Andre but I nervous as hell that Beck will out. I was so horny and you fucking me made better," the computer said. I shook my head. It was too grammatically incorrect. Just a few more tweaks…

"I'm sorry Andre, but I'm as nervous as hell that Beck will find out. I was so horny and you fucking me made it all better. I love you," it said in Jade's voice. I smiled. The only glitch was that the word horny was spoken by Cat, so it was slightly higher pitched, but Beck won't notice that, right? I burned it on a CD and put it in my bag.

Beck wouldn't trust me for one second if I gave him the CD. I had to think…

I picked up my phone.

"Robbie. I need your help. Come to my house," I smiled.

"Uh, okay."

I snapped my phone shut and stared at the clock.

There was a knocking at my door. I opened it and Robbie came in.

"You called?"

"Yes. I need a favor. I want Beck, so give him this CD of Jade and Andre "after sex"," I said, putting air quotes.

"Why would I help you? Beck and even Jade have always been nice enough and loyal to me," Robbie pouted. I thought.

"Because I can give you a special reward," I said seductively, running my hand down his chest. He gulped and nodded.

**An hour later…**

I pulled my pajamas back on. Robbie had left with CD. I stretched my legs. Robbie wasn't that bad in bed… I shook the thought away.

I

Want

Beck

**Well, a twist (; Sorry I haven't updated in so long! For those of you who asked, Getaway will be updated tomorrow! It's getting hard with school, but I'm writing in all my free time! R&R! Thanks!**

**Ella Lea- I already am aware of the bulimic thing, but thanks, and thanks for the compliment!**

**Colin- haha, okay! ;P Thanks then!**

**GotBade- Love your penname(; haha, and Everything Turns Out Right is almost done!**

**Melb102- haha, mine too! :D**

**Jenny- Haha! Why thank you!**

**Ziver911- ohh! I get it! Awesome! And thanks for the complement! :D**

**JadePlusBeck- Well. School started for me too. Sorry for the slowness of updating. I'm amazed at how little free time I have now. I'm updating a ton this weekend!**

**LizAndAvanForever- That would be so cool if Dan Schneider thought like me(; haha, well he's still a genius for thinking up the show!**

**BadeObsesser- The last chapter will be M, and as you probably assume, that's their special night! How do you die in a good way? Just curious (;**

**Well, R&R&R&RR& Thanks! And thanks for the 100 reviews I love y'all! :D**

**~Sarah**


	13. Chapter 12

**Beck's POV**

I yawned, satisfied with my day. I had caught up on homework, and it was all going good. I was about to crawl into bed, but then a knock at my RV door sounded.

"Come in!" I called, not moving from my lazy position on my bed. Robbie stepped in. I frowned in confusion.

"Uh, hey," I said awkwardly.

"Beck, your one of my best friends," Robbie started.

"Robbie! I'm not giving you anymore relationship advice on girls!" I said exasperated. I wanted it to be tomorrow so badly. Robbie shook his head.

"No, that's not it. I was dropping by Andre's to pick up my jeans I left there last week, and I walked into his room and he was with, err…" Robbie stuttered.

I plopped down on my bed, bored. Andre was a player. He had sex with girls a lot. Big deal Robbie.

"Spit it out," I muttered, wanting him to leave.

"He was with Jade," he admitted. I shot up.

"When?"

"A half hour ago."

"No! Jade's at Cat's!" I said, not believing it.

"No, she was at Andre's. In his…bed," Robbie said.

I looked at my hands. He had to be lying! Jade was about to get some from me tomorrow, and she was fucking my best friend the day before? I called her like 20 minutes ago, and she was at Cat's!

"Robbie, you're lying. She called me 20 minutes ago and Cat was in the background."

"I figured you wouldn't believe me, so I tape recorded it and burned it on this CD, where's your laptop?" Robbie said. I pointed to my desk, and Robbie stuck the CD in. He pressed play.

"I'm sorry Andre, but I'm as nervous as hell that Beck will find out. I was so horny and you fucking me made it all better. I love you," Jade's voice said. The recording ended. My eyes were watering up. Two years with Jade, and she throws it all away for my best friend? NO! It's not like Jade!

"Get out!" I seethed at Robbie. I guess it was kind of harsh; he was just trying to help me. Tears poured out of my eyes.

**Jade's POV**

"Cat, I really don't want to watch Power Puff Girls," I sighed, sitting in a bean bag in front of Cat's TV.

"Why not?"

"It's for babies."

"What's that supposed to mean?" She screamed.

"Nothing," I muttered.

"Ok. Do you want to invite Andre over and write a song?" Cat asked. I thought about it for a second.

"Sure."

**Andre's POV**

"Hello?" I answered my phone.

"Hey Andre!" Cat's voice filled my ear. I smiled. I couldn't wait for tomorrow.

"Sup?"

"You wanna come over and write a song with me and Jade?" Cat giggled.

"Sure! Your house or Jade's?"

"Mine!"

"Be there soon!"

**Jade's POV**

Andre appeared at the door a few minutes later. I smiled at him, and we all went to go sit by Cat's grand piano in her living room.

"Okay, so what we writing," Andre smiled.

"Uh, a song for Beck…please?" I asked. Andre smiled.

"Sure thing my soon-to-be-a-not-virgin friend," Andre teased. I slapped him hardish on his shoulder.

Andre began to warm up his voice. He started with a voice crack and cleared his throat.

"My throats dry, can you get me some water?" He asked Cat. Cat nodded, and I followed her in the kitchen. I heard my phone ring Beck's ringtone, but it stopped and Andre started talking.

**Beck's POV**

I paced around my RV, wondering what I should do. I should probably confront her, I mean, I'm going to see her at school and she's going to pretend like nothing ever happened. I fingered the velvety box that was sitting on my desk. I had gotten me and Jade promise rings for our anniversary. Good thing I found out about this soon. I still had trouble believing it. She was at Cat's! I really need to call her.

I dialed her number.

"Hey man! It's Andre. Jade went to go get me some water, she'll be back in a sec," Andre picked up Jade's phone. I hung up. It was true.

**Andre's POV**

"Beck? Hello?" I talked to the phone. I heard a dial tone. Weird. Either he hung up or it was a butt-dial. I went with the second one. Jade walked in without water.

"Did Beck call?" She asked.

"Yeah. I think it was a butt-dial because I picked up and no one was there," I explained. She nodded and sprawled out on the couch. Cat came in with three glasses of water.

"Here ya go!" She squeaked, handing us each a glass.

**Robbie's POV**

I walked out of Beck's RV feeling guilty as hell. What had Beck ever done to me? If only I didn't let that whore fuck me and convince me to give Beck the CD. I could always come clean with the truth. But then Beck (and Jade) would kill me. I hoped it didn't do too much damage.

**Beck's POV**

Jade was cheating on me. No she's not! Andre could've had her phone because…gah! I need to see her. I need to assure that nothing's wrong. I grabbed my car keys and snuck out to Jade's house. Wait. She's at Cat's…right? She's not cheating on me. She's not! I headed to Cat's. A few minutes later I pulled in the front of her house. Good sign, Jade's car is parked out front. I smiled. What was I so worked up about? I knocked on the door, and Cat answered.

"Hey Beck!"

"Hey, is Jade here?"

"Yeah, she's with Andre in the living room, but she said you're not allowed in there, and that I'm not allowed to let you in!" Cat giggled. I frowned. What could Jade be doing in Andre that I wasn't allowed to see? I pushed past Cat (feeling guilty about pushing her) and walked into the living room. Jade was hugging Andre.

"Andre! I love you so much. I'm not so sure if Beck will like it though," Jade frowned. My mouth gaped open. Were they talking about cheating on me?

"Jade." I said calmly. She jumped and looked at me in the eye.

"Beck! What are you doing here?" She said, pulling away from Andre.

"Making sure you weren't cheating on me. Looks like a good reason too," I said, feeling tears form in my eyes. I pushed them back.

"What?" Jade said, looking at Andre.

"You had sex with Andre tonight," I frowned, crossing my arms.

"No, I'm pretty sure I didn't," Jade said, looking confused.

"Oh really?"

"Yes!"

"Then why did Robbie come in my RV with this!" I held up the CD.

"A CD?" Andre said.

"Yeah. Listen," I said, playing it on Cat's laptop that was sitting in the corner. It finished and I looked at Jade and Andre. They both looked terribly confused.

"This never happened!" Jade said.

**:D Update! Thanks to all my reviewers! Love you! No time for replies, I gotta do homework *sigh***

**~Sarah**


	14. Chapter 13

**Tori's POV**

I tossed and turned in my bed. Ugh. Why couldn't I sleep? I just had sex with Robbie, I should be worn out! Maybe it's the nerves. I should probably call Robbie to make sure everything went okay. Maybe then I will be able to sleep.

"Hello?" Robbie's voice said.

"Hey Robbie, I was just wondering if you dropped the CD off at Beck's," I said.

"Uh, yeah. He looked really upset. Tori, your great…at least in bed, but this isn't right. Beck's always been good to me," he said softly. I frowned.

"But Jade hasn't. And Jade isn't nice to anyone, probably not even Beck. So think of it like you're doing Beck a favor by splitting him up with Jade and getting him with someone as great as me," I cheered.

"Uh…okay," he muttered.

"So what did Beck say after he heard the DVD?"

"He kicked me out and started crying."

Whoops. I hadn't meant to make Beck cry. Well, all's fair in love and war.

"Ah. Where is he now?"

"Well, I saw his car pull into Cat's driveway. Jade and Andre are at Cat's too. IT should be good," he said, sounding guilty.

"Good. Thanks Robbie. I owe you another round. Maybe once more before me and Beck get together, and maybe even after," I said seductively. He gulped.

"Okay. Bye"

I hung up the phone. I had nothing to worry about…although I should probably be there when Beck breaks up with Jade…

Off to Cat's I go!

**Jade's POV**

Where the hell did this clip come from! Tori had something to do with this. I know she did.

"Beck! I swear! Nothing happened between me and Andre!"

"Prove it," he said, stiffening his jaw.

"I've been with Cat for the past 3 hours! I called you 30 minutes ago from Cat's bathroom!" I screamed.

"Then why is Andre here?" He questioned.

"He was helping me write a song for you!"

"Likely story," he scoffed. I couldn't believe this.

"Beck, we need to talk in private," I said, pulling him away from Andre and Cat. I yanked him into the bathroom.

"Why the hell do you think I would fuck Andre a day before I get to lose my virginity to you?" I yelled, throwing my hands in the air.

"The tape!" HE said, crossing his arms.

"I never said that! It's a fake tape!"

"But Robbie said…"

"Robbie? Ugh! Tori probably has him wrapped around her finger! How can you believe him?"

"Listen, Jade. Until you give me real proof that nothing happened between you and Andre, we're…done," he stuttered.

I felt a sting come to my eyes. Done? As in, no more? NO!

"B-Beck," I whimpered.

He looked at me sadly. "Jade."

I wiped away tears that were threatening to fall. "Why don't you trust me? 1 year, 11 months, and 30 days together, and you don't trust me!" I screamed. He cringed.

"But the tape was pretty clear."

"SCREW THE TAPE! I broke down crying because I let Andre KISS me. I told you that, and I felt EXTREMELY guilty for that. How could I fuck him without killing myself afterwards? Tell me Beck? I don't feel guilty about many things, but lying to you is sure one of them. I have not told one lie or kept one secret from you. You know about all of my dreams, my weaknesses, my EVERYTHING! Why would I start now? The closest I've gotten to sex in the past few days was this evening when Cat attempted to stick a vibrator up me to help me get over the fear of the pain your huge cock was going to cause me!" I sobbed, tears pouring out of my eyes. I watched the consideration of all of the true facts I just told him. I looked away from him and out the window. A flash of brown shiny hair whipped down.

Was that Vega?

**Beck's POV**

I didn't know what to believe. I know Jade has never lied to me…but there's always a first time, right? She was looking out the window with her eyebrows knitted together.

"Jade…I, well, I don't know what to say," I admitted. She seemed distracted, and then something caught her attention.

"You want proof Beck? Come to the doctor's office with me. I will have them prove that I'm a virgin. They can do that right?" Jade muttered, shifting her head from me to the window.

"Uh, I think so. But why this late? If you really want to we can go tomorrow after school…"

"NO! Tomorrows our anniversary and I will be your girlfriend for every moment of it. We're going NOW," she demanded, shoving me out the door. We walked past a confused Cat and Andre. Jade walked over to Andre and whispered something in his ear. He nodded and went out the back door.

**Jade's POV**

Was I really about to have a freaking doctor prove I was a virgin? Beck should believe me! Whatever. I walked to Andre and whispered in his ear.

"Vega's outside. Catch her and keep her in here until we get back. We'll be back in a few." He nodded and grabbed Cat and they headed out the back door. I strutted past Beck, keeping my confidence high. I need to show him that I'm not scared, and that he should believe me. I hopped in my sleek black car, and drove to my doctor's office. I looked down at my phone. My dad was calling.

"Hey," I answered.

"Hi sweetie, are you at Cat's?" he asked.

"No, I'm going to the doctors with Beck."

"IS everything okay?" He said in an alarmed tone.

"Uh, yeah. But the gist is that he thinks I had sex with Andre and I need to prove I didn't."

"Uh…explain later," he said confused. I sighed.

"Sure. Bye dad."

I hung up the phone.

"So weird…" Beck muttered.

"Excuse me?" I said rather rudely.

Beck straightened up and stiffened his facial expressions.

"Your relationship with your dad is weird."

I slammed the brakes.

"Why?" I demanded, looking at him. Did I see fear? Good.

"I mean. It's just that…can we go?" He said warily. I sighed and continued driving. I stepped out onto the cool pavement and glanced at the stars overhead. Usually my doctor was open late...

I barged in through the open door and walked up to the front desk.

"Do you have an appointment?" The lady in pink scrubs asked.

I shook my head. "No, but this is important."

She nodded and typed some things in the computer.

"Room 2."

I walked with Beck behind me to the heavy brown door labeled "2". I sat down on one of the rolling chairs and awkwardly looked at Beck. He was playing with his hands.

"Beck?" He looked up, "Why don't you believe me?"

**Andre's POV**

Tori, Tori, Tori, where are you? I searched through the overgrown grass in Cat's backyard.

There was a rustle in the bushes. Ah ha! I lunged at where the leaves were falling and the bush was shaking.

"Ouch!" Cat screamed.

"Cat?" I yelled. "I thought you were behind me?"

"I was, but then I saw Tori and let her inside!" She giggled. I rolled my eyes and burst inside, fast enough to tackle the skinny brunette who was making a run for the door.

**Jade's POV**

"Hello Jade!" My doctor interrupted my moment with Beck. I internally cursed, but gave him a smile.

"Hi. This is Beck, my boy- my friend," I stopped, cringing at the words of calling Beck my friend. He waved at the doctor.

"What's really important Jade? Do you feel okay?" MY doctor said with a concerned tone. I took a deep breath.

"I need you to prove I'm a virgin."

He chuckled. "Always the one to work the nurses up. Well, it's a slow night. Lie down belly up on the table while I get some gloves on," he laughed. I smiled. Dr. Ray was about 40 years old but had laugh lines of a 60 year old. He had graying hair and wrinkles on his forehead.

I awkwardly climbed onto the examination table. Beck's eyes perked up in curiosity and Dr. Ray walked towards me.

"There are a few signs that indicate virginity, but there's no positive way to be sure. May I ask why you need to prove your virginity?" He asked.

"Yeah. Beck over there used to be my boyfriend for almost two years, but broke up with me about 10 minutes ago. Our anniversary's tomorrow, but somebody made a false tape of me supposedly having sex with his best friend, which I didn't do."

Dr. Ray nodded. "Okay, well one sign of virginity is an intact hymen. So, Jade, I'm going to have to ask you to remove some of your clothing." He said worriedly, knowing how I get when I'm bossed around. I took a quick glance at Beck who was…smirking? Whatever.

"Okay," I said calmly, standing up to shimmy out of my jeans and underpants. I felt the cool air hit my skin, and instinctively tugged my shirt down to cover me up. There were 2 men in the room after all.

"Okay, if you don't mind, hop on the table and spread your legs wide," Doctor instructed. I groaned, but obeyed. It was extremely awkward. I didn't want the first person to poke at my vagina to be a 40 year old.

"Okay, thank you," Doctor muttered, grabbing items that looked like clips off the shelves. He positioned himself between my legs, and reached his hands up to touch my territory. I felt gloved hand quickly spread apart flaps of skin…down there…and held back tears as he clipped the flaps back.

"Now, Beck, if you would like to come over here with Jade's permission…" I nodded, "Then we can see together if her hymen is still intact."

I heard Beck stand up and then he appeared by Doc, looking between my legs. I flushed a deep red.

"Okay, now…" Doc said, poking a finger around. I tensed up. "Jade relax," he instructed. I ignored him.

"It appears her hymen is in fact broken," Doc said, pulling back.

Beck crossed his arms as Doc removed the clips from me. I sat up.

"But how? I never had sex!" I yelled, demanding some sort of logical answer out of the man.

"The hymen can break in many ways. One of the causes can be sports," Doc informed us.

"Jade doesn't play any sports," Beck said coldly. I nodded.

"Masturbating?" Doc suggested. I froze, and a smile played on Beck's lips.

"Well…I only did it with my fingers…" I admitted.

"That can be a cause then." Doc said.

"IS there another way to prove if she's a virgin or not?" Beck asked. Doc nodded.

"A virgins breasts are usually rounder with really pink nipples, unless you have a darker skin tone."

I groaned out loud. "So now what!"

Doc smiled sadly. "Well, err, shirt off."

I looked at Beck in shock. He made a "let's go!" motion with his hands. I gulped. I really wanted Beck. I fingered the hem of my shirt, took a deep breath and yanked it over my head. I reached behind me and unclasped my bra. I squeezed my eyes shut and held my breath and the cool air hit my skin. I tried to ignore the fact that I was standing naked in front of a 40 year old doctor and Beck, my…friend.

"Please don't feel awkward, I do this to many women, young and old," He said, before giving my nipple a pinch. I wanted to scream.

"See, Beck. There are three signs of a virgin on her right now. One, I cannot identify any love bites on her neck or breasts. Two, her nipples are a bright pink, the sign of breasts that haven't been squeezed or sucked on. Three, her behavior. Did you see her scrunch her face up when I pinched her? Or her sharp intake of a breath. Or the fact that she's willing to prove to you she's a virgin?" Doc addressed breath. I sighed in relief as Beck grinned and smiled.

"Well, my work is done. I have another patient to tend. Good seeing you Jade, get sick more often," Doc grinned, slipping out of the room. I lunged for my clothes and speed dressed myself, enjoying the feeling of fabric.

I looked at Beck who was smiling.

"I knew you didn't cheat on me, Jade. I knew the second you offered to go to the doctors," Beck said, grabbing my hands. I frowned.

"So you could have saved me the stripping down and humiliation, but you didn't?"

"Why would I pass on a chance to see you naked," he teased. I slapped him and walked out to my car. Beck drove back and I glanced at my texts.

_From: Andre_

_We got Tori. Hurry._

I smiled. It wasn't such a bad night after all.

**Okay! Extra-long chapter! It took me awhile I love how you guys constantly reviewed on my other stories "update mine soon! It's my favorite story!" Ha-ha! LOVE IT! But I update when I have free time, and I try to update in order so each one of my stories gets updated! Check out my other stories to hold you over until my next update! My in-progress ones are "you know my dad's a cop?" which is an adventure story about Tori getting kidnapped. "Everything Turns out Right" is every Victorious episode ending in Jade being Victorious. "Caterina West" Is about Cat and Jade's friendship through a rough time. As always, my stories include lots of Bade! (: Thank you guys for waiting for the update! It means a lot. I've been so busy. Don't forget to leave a review! Much love!**

**~Sarah (:**


	15. Chapter 14

**Andre's POV**

"Let me go!" Tori shrieked as I dragged her into Cat's kitchen.

"No."

"This isn't right!" She yelled.

"What you're doing to Beck and Jade isn't right!" I roared. She whimpered backwards.

"Hey guys! Jade's car just pulled in!" Cat said, running through the back door with a few dandelions in her hand.

I sighed in relief. For someone Tori's size, she sure was strong.

"Beck! Put me down!" I heard Jade yell as the front door busted open. Beck had Jade on his back and he ran inside.

"Not until you admit that I'm the hottest guy on this planet!" He teased, setting her down on the couch.

"No!"

"Then I'm just going to have to make you!" Beck grinned, poking his hands into Jade's sides. Jade started howling.

"Beck! This isn't mature!"

"Say I'm the hottest guy on the planet!"

"You're the hottest guy on the planet," Tori said longingly. Beck stopped tickling Jade and they both sat up.

"Oh yeah. She's here." Jade spat.

They walked over to where I had Tori pinned down.

"Guys! I have rope!" Cat giggled. I nodded thankfully and tied Tori to the chair. She squirmed, but huffed back, defeated, when she couldn't get out.

We all took a seat at the round table. Tori glanced around behind us, probably looking for a way out.

"Tori stop your retarded games." Jade yelled.

Tori sat quietly with a small smile on her face. I looked at Beck who was probably wondering the same thing. Why would Tori be smiling? I noticed she glanced at the clock on Cat's oven.

"Jade, you have no idea what I have planned. Even if it doesn't work this time, I can always try to ruin you every other day of the year. Don't think that after your anniversary I'm going to stop," Tori said calmly. Jade fumed.

"Yeah. Well after tomorrow, we're giving our souls to each other. You can't break that, Vega. So get all your stupid games out now so we can live in peace." Jade said.

"Make me," Tori challenged.

"I believe you're the one tied up right now. We don't have to let you go if we don't want to." Jade shot back.

Tori glanced nervously at the clock. 11:32. She bit her lip and glanced at the door. I took note of her actions.

"Something wrong? Cat got your tongue?" Jade sneered.

"I'm Cat!" Cat piped.

We all rolled our eyes and there was a brief moment of silence before there was a pounding at the door.

"Cat go get it!" Jade ordered. Tori looked visibly relieved.

"Hi Mrs. Oliver!" Cat giggled from the front door.

"Can I come in?" Beck's mom's voice said politely.

"Sure!"

Jade palmed her face and stood up. Me and Beck did the same as Cat and Mrs. Oliver walked into the room.

"Beckett. Come home this instance. As your legal guardian, I will NOT permit you to stay here any longer," she ordered. Beck glared at her.

"No."

"Excuse me?" Beck's mom said baffled.

"You heard me," Beck ordered.

"Am I going to have to call the police and have them take you to juvie?"

Beck glanced at Jade. I guess it would be a little hard for them to have sex while they were in jail…

**Beck's POV**

I hate my mom. I don't have any bit of love or respect for her. See, most moms would be happy that their son is in love, no matter what girl. I know Jade isn't the most friendly person, and she appears to be dark and scary, but it's not like she has an extensive criminal record or anything.

"Mom, please be reasonable!" I desperately screamed.

"No. Come home, or go to jail."

I ran my hand through my hair. Tori had a satisfied smirk on her face, Andre looked sorry for me, Cat was cluelessly smelling some flowers, and Jade was texting. I honestly didn't get Tori's approach to get together with me. We got off on a pretty good foot. I mean, she spilled coffee all over me but that was an accident. If she wanted to be my girlfriend, she should've been nice to me…right? Not that I would've chosen her over Jade, but you get what I'm thinking, right?

"Mrs. Oliver, as Beck's best friend, I think you should leave him and Jade alone," Andre spoke.

"Oh really Andre? Do I need to alert your mother of what you plan on doing with Cat tomorrow?" My mom challenged. Andre froze. Andre moved in with his brother because his mom was too protective. Andre had a new sex partner every week… who knows what his mom will think of that.

"No!" Cat squealed. "Please. Why don't you like Jade?" She said too innocently.

My mom narrowed her eyes. "Well… Beck deserves someone nicer and more feminine."

"Jade deserves a nice motherly figure, but I guess her real mother and her mother-in-law aren't one." Cat shot back. I raised my eyebrow in surprised at her feistiness. Jade was grinning, still on her phone. What was she doing?

Jade made eye contact with me and grinned.

**Jade's POV**

I typed on phone completely ignoring the argument around me. I could care less what Beck's mom thought of me.

_**To: Dad**_

_**I need help! PLZ come to Cat's house. It's Beck's mom…plz… ik it will expose your secret, but I need HELP. She's threatening to send Beck to jail!**_

I tapped my fingers impatiently, and listened into the argument while I waited for my dad to respond.

My phone rang a few seconds later and I snatched it up.

_**To: Jade**_

_**I'm coming… 2 minutes away.**_

I looked up to see Beck's eyes boring into mine. I grinned at him happily, and he gave me a confused look. I stroked his hand and he calmed down a bit.

"Beck are you coming or should I call the police?" Mrs. Oliver asked while pulling out her phone.

I bit my lip…c'mon dad!

**Yeah….not the best! I'm going to focus on this story, so there might be an update tonight or tomorrow! Thankss! **

**BadeObsesser- I don't plan on quitting this story, I really love it, and so do you guys! **

**Love you guys! R&R PLEASEE! **

**~Sarah (:**


	16. Chapter 15

**Jade's POV**

I had to hold off Mrs. Oliver for a few more minutes. Man, was she in for a surprise when she saw my dad.

"Beckett James. What's it going to be?" Beck mom glared at Beck. Beck sighed nervously, so I took that as my cue to step in.

"How about you leave?" I said, strength oozing out of my voice.

"Excuse me?" Mrs. Oliver said.

"Did I stutter?" I said sarcastically.

"I will not have you speak in that tone with me!" She screeched. I rolled my eyes.

"A little late for that."

My phone rang.

_**From: Dad**_

_**I'm on my way in.**_

I snapped my phone shut and tuned out the multiple curses Mrs. Oliver spat at me. Any second now…

"Jade?" My father's voice boomed from the front hallway. Everyone jumped but me.

"In here!" I yelled. Everyone was silent. I could hear my dad's footsteps on the hardwood floors. He came into view.

"Mr. West!" Cat squealed.

Beck's mom froze in place when she saw my dad.

"Y-Your Jade's dad?" She whispered. Beck looked back and forth between me, my dad, and his mom, obviously confused.

"Hi Marissa!" My dad greeted like nothing was going on.

Let me tell you a little secret. My dad went to high school with Beck's mom. Now, my dad wasn't the nicest of guys. My dad has an extensive criminal record for rape. I was an accident child myself. When I brought Beck to meet my dad for the first time ten years ago, my dad noticed that Beck looks A LOT like his mom. And well, he found out I was dating the son of a girl he raped twenty years ago.

Near senior year, my dad was drunk at a party with Beck's mom, and well…things happened. No, me and Beck are NOT related. Beck's mom did NOT get pregnant with my dad's kid. Beck's real dad divorced his mom (gee, I wonder why), and my real mom passed away giving birth to me. Just to clarify that.

But yeah. Basically my dad WAS a creepy rapist, but after he went to jail for 5 years, he shaped up and got his life on track. Beck's mom was just one of the many girls he raped. The end.

"W-What are you doing here?" Becks mom stuttered, backing up into a wall.

"Just checking up on Jade. Seeing if anyone is giving her trouble. It would be a sure shame if someone was, because the consequences of that are very severe when it comes to my daughter," my dad whispered loudly in Mrs. Oliver's ear. She gulped audibly.

"Well, Beck. Have fun tonight. I have to run some errands. Bye!" She mumbled before running out the door with Tori at her heels. I sighed in relief and looked at the confused faces around me. Man I had a lot to explain.

**Beck's POV**

I'm still trying to register what just happened. Jade's dad walked in, and my mom ran out. Jade's dad looked as guilty as hell though. I gave Jade a 'wtf' look. She sighed.

"Thanks dad. I owe you one." She attempted a smile.

"Damn right you do," he muttered before walking out. Jade frowned.

After the door clicked shut, me and Andre turned to face Jade.

"Care to explain?"

Jade sighed.

"Yeah. It all happened twenty years ago when our parents were seniors." She started.

**Cat's POV**

I couldn't stand all the fighting, so I ran upstairs to my room. I sat on the bed. This was supposed to be a fun night but then all of the Jade/Beck/Tori drama started. I want it to be over! Me and Jade haven't had one sleepover in months because it's always BeckBeckBeck or ToriLovesBeck and BECK! I'm always the third wheel. Or fourth, considering she likes Andre too. I want to go back in time when she hated Beck and his pretty boy attitude. I want it to go back to where it was me and Jade. When I was Jade's ONLY friend. But people views of Jade went from 'gross Goth chick' to 'sexy dark girl' and people's views of me went from 'aw, adorable' to 'extremely annoying'. But I love Jade. I just wanted this all to end…

**Jade's POV**

"…so yeah," I finished telling Beck and Andre. They had wide eyes. Beck reached over and stroked my hand.

"Geez. It's so awkward to think we could've been related," he said with a humorless grin. I shook my head.

"Thank god we're not," I whispered, brushing his lips lightly. He grinned.

"Uh guys," Andre snapped us out of it. I glanced at him annoyingly, but Beck had a calm expression on his face.

"Maybe we should go man," Beck said, glancing at his watch. Andre nodded.

"See you tomorrow babe," Beck said, pulling me in for a last kiss. I traced his bottom lip with my tongue and pulled my hand through his gorgeous hair.

"Save some for tomorrow," he winked, pulling away. I groaned and dragged myself upstairs to find Cat.

She was sobbing quietly on her bed.

"Cat. Why are you crying?" I asked warily.

"Am I still your friend?" She asked with big watery eyes. I sighed.

"Yes Cat."

"I want it to end. I want Tori to go away. I want you and Beck to get married, and I can be your bridesmaid. Andre can be the best man, and we can live happily ever after all in a castle," Cat sniffled. I sighed. If only it would be that easy. I drifted off into sleep with Cat by my side. Tomorrow was the big day. I was determined to live happily ever after.

**I'm awesome. Two updates in one day. Love me now? :D Well I love you guys! I literally got 15 reviews in an hour. You guys are amazing! Keep 'em coming!**

**~Sarah (:**


	17. Chapter 16

**Jades POV**

"Wake up my precious…duck, who's gonna fuck, her boyfriend Buck. Just kidding, Beck. But I wanted to make it rhyme so I said Buck!" Cat giggled over me. I groaned and shoved a pillow on top of my head. Cat sighed.

"That was the worst rhyme ever," I muffled through the pillow. I mean, precious duck? As Cat would say, what's that supposed to mean?

"Jaaadeee, get up! You don't wanna be late to school," Cat whined.

"Yes I do."

"But if you're late, Beck might think you're sick, and if Beck thinks you're sick, that's a complete turn off…"Cat trailed off.

I shot up out of bed and ran to the shower without locking the door.

I stripped my clothes off, and turned on the shower to as cold as it could go. I like cold showers; they don't make you as drowsy.

I heard the door click open, and I peeked out of the shower curtain to see Cat straightening her hair. She was smiling and seemed really happy. Good. Last night was rough for all of us. I washed my hair quickly and stepped out of the shower. I wrapped a towel around myself and walked over to the cabinet to get one for my hair.

"Andre texted me and said him and Beck are going to pick us up in 45 minutes," Cat said, applying mascara. I shook my hair out and wrapped it in a towel.

"Kay."

I walked out into Cat's bedroom and rustled through my bag for my stuff. I threw my clothes for the day on Cat's bed and started changing.

I slipped on the special thong, and over went a way to short shirt. I hooked my lacy push up bra on, and put on a low cut tank top that exposed a LOT of cleavage. I strapped on high heels and admired myself in the mirror. I looked like a slut, but a hot one. Beck was going to want me all day, that's for sure. I clacked my way into Cat's bathroom to start doing my hair and makeup right as she walked out to get changed. She grinned when she saw my revealing clothes.

"Someone's in the mood today," she teased. I smiled and started brushing my hair.

**Tori's POV**

I was running out of ideas. For some strange reason, Beck's mom is refusing to help me anymore due to what happened last night with Jades dad. I never got a good explanation on why she's so scared, but she's not talking to me. Today was Beck and Jades anniversary, and in less than 12 hours they would take each others v-cards. There was nothing left to do…

I dragged myself down the stairs and noticed Trina applying lip gloss.

"Trina, did you make any breakfast?" I asked, worn out.

"**No, but I would like some eggs, thanks for asking," Trina shrugged and got up. I groaned. Today was not** off to a good start. There has to be some way to get Jade jealous and Beck mad at her. But if I tried making Jade jealous, she wouldn't because she and Beck are so used to me fucking up their lives. Wait. Everyone has seen Jade's jealous side…but did Beck have a jealous side? Only one way to find out. I yanked out my phone.

"David hey! Listen. You know Jade West?" I spoke.

"Yeah. The sexy bitch…" my friend said.

"Yes. Now, how would you like to make out with her AND get revenge with her at the same time?" I asked. You could practically hear David smiling.

"I would get to stick my tongue in that sweet mouth of hers, AND get back at her for the times she rejected me? Sounds perfect."

"Good. Here's the plan." I grinned.

**Jades POV**

Me and Cat were eating toast in her living room while watching Vampire Diaries.

"Jade, this is scary!" Cat screamed while hiding her face in a pillow. I shrugged.

The doorbell rang. "Lucky for you, Andre and Beck are here to pick us up!" I said, turning off the TV.

I got up and answered the door.

"Hey ba- holy shit," Beck greeted, his eyes going wide and a visible hump in his pants came when he saw what I was wearing.

"Just getting in the mood for tonight," I whispered, nibbling at his ear. He threw his head back, and let out a quiet strangled moan.

"Hey guys," Andre said, walking up. I pulled back from Beck and put my hands on my hips.

"Oh my damn," Andre awed, eye fucking me.

"Dude!" Beck yelled, slapping the backside of his head.

"Yeah Andre, the only thing you should be looking at is this chick," Cat giggled. She was dressed slightly racier than normal too.

"Let's get going," Beck said, attempting to tear his eyes away from me. I smirked and hopped in the backseat with Cat.

Once we got to school, Beck same around to my side of the car and opened my door. I gave him a peck on the lips and we walked hand in hand into the school. We made our way over to my scissor covered locker, and I noticed a little pink card sticking out of the crack. I frowned and grabbed it. I opened it.

**Roses are red,**

**Violets are blue.**

**Meet me in the Blackbox,**

**A quarter past two. **

**Love, **

**Your secret Admirer.**

I rolled my eyes and tossed the card in the nearest trashcan and turned to face Beck who was reading over my shoulder. He had his jaw clenched and did not look happy.

"Beck, what's wrong?" I sighed.

"That note."

"I threw it away. Beck chill. You can expect me to wear something like this and not make guys pants get tighter," I grinned. HE relaxed a bit, and threw his arm around my waist protectively as we made our way to Sikowitz's.

**Tori's POV (before school)**

I drove up to Hollywood Arts and noticed a figure sitting by the door. Must be David.

I took the keys out of my ignition and made my way over to him.

"Hey David. It's been awhile," I greeted, and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah. So I wrote the love poem or whatever. Now all you have to do is tell me which one is Jade's locker."

"Let me see the letter," I demanded.

He sighed and gave it to me.

**Roses are red,**

**Violets are blue.**

**Meet me in the Blackbox,**

**A quarter past two. **

**Love, **

**Your secret Admirer.**

"Perfect," I muttered.

"Jade won't come to the Blackbox," David said doubtfully.

"Don't worry about that. I'll make her come; you just do your part and be there. Got it?"

"Yeah."

I glanced around the corner. Jade and Beck were coming hand in hand. Jade was wearing some…revealing…clothes. I heard David gasp beside me. I just rolled my eyes.

"Hurry, let's get outta here," I said before taking David's hand and running off.

**Well, there's the next chapter! I really love this story, so be expecting an update! I have a question. **

**Some people said to leave the sex scene at the end out, and some want it in, so to get the best of both worlds, I'm thinking about keeping this story teen, and then making a separate M insert of their night called "Definitely Mine: Insert to Mine." Should I do that, or should I just ignore the people who want it to stay T? Answer in reviews!**

**Thanks for everyone's support, I really appreciate it. Leave a review, I wanna get to 200!**

**A response to JadePlusBeck- Ha-ha, you're really observant. After you wrote this review, I actually read my story as a whole and I picked out that there are so many things wrong with it (; haha, I guess that's just part of writing with a bad memory! Sorry :D **

**Okay, now check out my poll on my author's page! I really want some responses so I know what to start! The poll question is "What story should I write next?" and there's a few options so please take the time to answer it! I'd really appreciate that! Thanks! **

**Much love, **

**Sarah**


	18. Chapter 17

**Jades POV**

It was about 10 minutes before the first bell rang, and me and Beck were sitting side by side in Sikowitz's room. I was leaning on him with my head on his shoulder and he was playing with a loose strand of my hair.

"Jade?" he asked, putting down my hair.

"Yeah?"

"Are you going to the blackbox to see who the dude is?" Beck asked.

"No." I said emotionlessly, picking at a piece of fuzz on my shirt. When I did that, my shirt yanked down showing the ends of my bra. I grinned as Beck sucked in a breath.

"But don't you want to see the guy that has a crush on you?" He asked.

"I'm already sitting with him," I smiled and leaned up to peck Beck on the lips. He turned red and dropped the subject. Good.

"Jade! Beck! What are you lovebirds doing here so early? Usually you children are the last to trickle in?" Sikowitz gasped when he saw we were the only ones in the room.

"We got here early," I said annoyingly at him.

"Thanks for stating the obvious Mrs. West," he replied. I gave him a sarcastic smile as Tori walked in talking with Andre who seemed veery interested. Cat was behind them with a frown etched on her usually perky face. I waved at her to come over.

"Cat, what's up with them?" Beck asked.

"Andre's talking with Tori about a play he's rehearsing music for in the Blackbox today. I don't know why I'm…jealous…I shouldn't be right? Me and Andre are just having sex tonight and then going back to being friends. But Tori's acting nice. Too nice." Cat explained looking at her feet.

"Honestly Cat, I think Tori's done trying to break us up. My mom said she was done and told to me enjoy myself with the 'wicked witch of the west' and then went to drink a ton. That's her sign of defeat. And with no one helping Tori, I think she's done too. I think she's just being nice to get her old friends back, starting with Andre because they used to be the closest," Beck explained. Cat nodded slowly and muttered a 'thanks' before sitting between Andre and Tori.

"Do you really think that? I asked Beck. Beck sighed.

"Yes. I really do."

Somehow, I had trouble believing it.

**Tori's POV**

"So meet me in the blackbox at a quarter past two, okay?" I confirmed. Andre nodded.

"Sure thing. It feels good to have you back Tori," he smiled.

This was going good. Jade would come in at 2:15 at the same time as Andre and Jade and Beck would think Andre wrote the letters and after Andre leaves all mad, David will come behind the curtains and say he wrote the letter. Jade will freak out, Andre won't want to talk to them, so he will come to my side, Cat will have to choose sides, and I will win in the end!

Perfect. Now all I had to do was get Jade in the blackbox at 2:15…

"Sikowitz, can I talk to you?" I asked him.

"Yes sir!"

I ignored that comment and pulled him into the hall.

"Me and Andre need Jade in the blackbox a quarter past two for a…surprise party…but Jade can't know it's us planning it, so I need you to ask Jade to fix the lighting or whatever and come. Got it?"

"Is it Jade's birthday?"

"No. But it's her…second anniversary with Beck."

"Okay. Sounds good." Sikowitz said, taking a sip of some coconut milk.

"Thanks!"

**Jade's POV**

Class was pretty normal…well as normal as Sikowitz's class can get. After the bell rang, I gathered my bag and started walking out the door.

"Jade and her boy toy! Come hither!"

Me and Beck turned around to see Sikowitz happily waiting for us.

"What?" I spat.

"I need you guys to fix the lighting in the blackbox since Sinjin isn't here today."

"Okay. I'll go right now," I said, turning to the door.

"No, you can't just go at any time. They're rehearsing plays all day today. The only free time is 2:15. Got it? I'm taking a huge grade on your light fixing skills!"

"Yeah whatever."

Me and Beck walked out of the room.

"Hey Jade. Isn't 2:15 a quarter past two?"

I froze and remembered the note. Surely Sikowitz had nothing to do with it…but he said he was taking a huge grade. Well, I guess I'd have to go.

"It is." I replied. Beck looked upset.

"Chill. It's probably just Sinjin who took the day off school to make the blackbox all romantic. Something creepy like that. Okay?"

Beck relaxed a little.

"I love you," he said, capturing me in a kiss.

"Love you too."

**Da end Yo! Well, of the chapter. Sorry this one's short. I promise to have another one up by the end of the weekend! Thanks! **

**I know a lot of you have been saying there are a lot of things wrong with this story. I'm aware, but please don't hate on it. It's hard to write a multi-chap story without getting something wrong, especially when you're challenged like me (;**

**Anyways, thanks for all the reviews. You guys are amazing!**

**~Sarah (: **


	19. Chapter 18

**Jades POV**

"Class dismissed," Mr. Brightworth, our history teacher, said as the bell rang at 2:10. Next period was my free period, and after I fixed the lighting with Beck we were going to grab some coffee.

I walked out of the classroom door and waited by Beck's locker for him to come since we didn't have History together. I slumped my back against the lockers and sat down, admiring my own scissor covered locker from across the hallway. A pair of legs walked in front of my view, and I looked up to see Beck hovering over me.

"You ready?" He asked, offering me his hand. I nodded and he pulled me up. I held on to his hand and we made our way to the blackbox. Beck's hand noticeably tightened around mine, and he walked closer to me. I felt the corner of my lips tug up. Was he jealous?

I glanced at my phone. 2:17…we were a little late, but whatever. Beck opened the heavy door and we walked in to see Andre leaning in a seat. He grinned when he saw us. He was the creep that left the note in my locker!

"Hey guys." He smiled.

Me and Beck looked at him in disgust.

"Andre! Dude! You're sick! Leaving notes in my girlfriends locker?" Beck yelled.

"There must be a misunderstanding. The note was for-"

"I don't care what games you're trying to play! This isn't funny anymore! You can't keep trying to steal Jade from me!" Beck screamed.

"I only need her for-"Andre started.

"I don't care what you need her for. SHES MINE!" Beck roared. Andre was starting to look at him angrily.

"When the fuck did you start getting as possessive as her?" Andre yelled.

"Excuse me? I'm right here with a combat boot that is ready to kick!" I interrupted.

"Stay out of this Jade. Your boyfriends being a dick." Andre said through gritted teeth.

"I'm the one being a dick? Last time I check you were the one trying to take Jade!" Beck yelled.

"I only need her for 20 minutes!" Andre yelled.

Beck shook his head. "You need her for a 20 minute quick one right?"

"W-What? You're ridiculous man!" Andre screamed before running out. I turned to Beck.

"What the hell…"

**Tori's POV**

I was standing with David huddled behind a curtain. I told Andre that I left a note in Jade's locker saying to come to the blackbox at 2:15 to practice a song for 20 minutes. It was funny seeing Beck and Jade think Andre was talking about the love note, and Andre thinking he was talking about the singing note. Ah…I loved the "I only need her for 20 minutes!' 'Yeah! A 20 minute quick one?' Didn't get much better than that. Andre had just stormed out and Beck was stroking Jade's hair and talking to her quietly.

"Go." I whispered to David. He nodded and walked down the stage.

"Jade," David called. Jade whirled around. Boy…the look on her face was priceless.

**Jade's POV**

"Jade."

I whirled around to where the voice was coming from. Was that? No…it couldn't be…

"David?" I blurted.

"Who's David?" Beck asked, glaring at the guy on the stage who was obviously the only person in the room who could be David.

"Well. I could be known as many people. Jade's best friend, Jade's boyfriend…" David trailed off, I rolled my eyes.

"In his dreams he is." I muttered.

David frowned along with Beck.

"He's more like the obsessive weirdo who asked me out 10 times a day freshman year so I kicked him so hard in the balls he can't fuck a girl again." I spat.

"I got that problem fixed with a little surgery, so how 'bout I show you how well it works," he grinned. I shuddered.

"What's your…_problem?_" Beck asked.

"My problem is that the note I left in Jade's locker said for HER to meet me in the Blackbox a quarter past two, not her and her friend."

I froze. "He's my boyfriend, and I thought Andre wrote that letter?" I said.

"Nah, he 'wrote' a letter for you to rehearse in here with him for 20 minutes. But it was very entertaining to watch you fight." David snickered. I shook my head and Beck looked like he wanted to kick himself.

"I got mad at Andre for nothing. I am a dick," he muttered.

"It's fine babe, we'll show him the letter and get it sorted out." I said, leaning to kiss his cheek.

"So Jade, whattaya say?" David grinned.

"I say you get out. But first, how the hell did you know when I had a free period?"

"I know people. People know me. Let's just say after I got into some trouble, I met a certain police officers daughter who knew you. Bye now." David disappeared behind the curtains, and honestly, I didn't have the energy to follow him.

"Tori." I gritted through my teeth.

"Yeah. I guess she's not done with us," Beck said, running a hand through his hair.

"We gotta find Andre though. He's your best friend Beck."

Beck nodded. I grabbed his hand and we walked out of the door and out to the main hallway. Andre was angrily slamming things into his locker.

"Hey man, listen-" Beck started.

"No no! I shouldn't be around you; after all, I might want to take Jade! I might just take her right here for a 20 minute quick one!" Andre mocked. Beck looked ashamed.

"Andre! Just hear me out!"

"No Beck! I can't believe you'd think something like that! You're my best friend!" Andre slammed his locker shut and ran into Cat who was turning the corner.

"Cat! Please tell Andre to listen to me," Beck pleaded.

"Uh, listen to Beck?" Cat said, confused.

"No Cat. Listen. Either you stay with me, or go with Beck, because I'm not having sex with a middle man who still likes that dick over there, but also likes me. Pick now." Andre growled. Cat looked confused and scared.

"Don't talk to her like that?" I shrieked.

"Why not? You didn't seem to think it was a problem when Beck was talking to me like that!" Andre shot back.

"Maybe because Beck was just worried. Right now you're just being a moron!" I screamed.

"I'm the moron? How about your _lovely_ boyfriend who thought I was trying to get in your pants!" Andre yelled.

"Stop yelling at Jade. If we need to settle this at a later date, then let it be between us, but Andre you have to listen to us!" Beck yelled.

"Listen to what Beck? Listen to you accuse me of things I didn't do? No."

We heard the clacking of heels and Vega oh-so-conveniently walked down the hallway.

Andre gave us one last look, "Let's go Tori. Cat, you're coming with us."

"Kay Kay?" Cat said, scampering off with Tori and Andre. Tori was rubbing Andre's arm soothingly telling him that he was right.

This was all her fault.

"This is my entire fault," Beck muttered to himself.

"No it's not! Don't worry. We have next period with Andre. We have music. Tori's not in that class. It will be fine." I said, dragging him towards the much needed coffee stand.

"What if it's not? And who is that David dude and why does Tori know him?"

"It's fine, and David's a creepy drug addict who _would _know Tori." I answered. He nodded.

"Okay… I guess..."

**Uh, honestly I have mixed feeling about this chapter. R&R and lemme know if I should rewrite it? **

**Thanks **

**JadePlusBeck- That wasn't even directed at you…sorry. You were the first one to point the stuff out, so I was like "cool whatever" and then someone else pointed it out and I was like "yeah. I already know" and then someone ELSE pointed it out and I was like "IS IT THAT OBVIOUS?" And then someone else IM'd me pointing it out and I was like "WTF DUDE I KNOW STFU!" So it became annoying, but I wasn't directing it at you: D no hard feelings Yo!**

**BadeObsesser- Yeah…I don't even know why I felt the need to say the end. Sorry for the mini heart attack XD**

**LizGilliesFanForever- Thanks so much! Your review meant the world!**

**Ellope- I'm sorry! I updated every day because it was summer and I did nothing but sit on my lazy butt, but now I have school. I'll try to update more I promise!**

**Thanks for reviews! I'll start doing responses again!**

**~Sarah **


	20. Chapter 19

**Tori's POV**

After I said goodbye to my new _"friend", _Andre, I walked back over to where David was waiting.

"So I did the plan, and I thought you I would get to make out with Jade. Now she thinks I'm a heartless dick and she will hurt me!" David said, looking very upset.

"That was only phase one of the plan. Now, we're going to go to the office, give them these papers for a trial of one class here at Hollywood Arts. Say Music, 6th period, and that's where Jade, Beck, Cat, and Andre's next period is. Got it?"

"Okay...and once I'm in their class what do I do?"

"Andre said they were working on writing emotional songs for someone they feel strongly about, so as you could guess, Beck and Jade are doing one about each other. I need you to write one about Jade." I said.

"Wait…I'm not musically gifted. I can't write a song!" David freaked out. I rolled my eyes.

"And this is why I need to be friends with Andre again. Here," I said, pulling out some sheet music I had Andre write for me. It was actually a really sweet song about how he loved this girl and has tried everything to get her but she just can't see the sweet side of him and he's only asking for one night to show her. I think it would certainly mess with Jade's head.

"Okay… and how am I going to perform it? Again, I'm musically challenged."

"Easy. In that class, after you write a song, you get to pick 5 other people to help perform it. Be the backup singer, and you have to kind of echo "ooh baby." It's a simple part. Pick Cat to sing it, Andre to play keyboard, Beck to play guitar, Eli to do drums, and Sinjin to help with special effects. That crosses off all people Jade could sit by while watching you, so she'll be sitting alone and all her attention will be on you." I explained.

"But won't Andre recognize the song he wrote?"

I bit my lip. That didn't cross my mind. "Uh, yeah. I'll send him a quick text saying I need David to have it since he only has a day to impress."

"Okay. Cool. Let's go give the office these papers," David smiled and we walked to the office.

**Jade's POV**

Beck and I walked into music class hand in hand. I could already tell Beck was nervous that all hell was going to break loose with him and Andre. I noticed Andre and Cat sitting together, smiling, so they were probably talking about tonight.

Tonight.

How had I let this escape my mind? It's me and Beck's freaking Anniversary. I'm dressed like a slut, and I'm thinking about Beck and Andre's _friendship?_ Ugh. I hope this was over soon…

"Hey man, before you blow up, I really need you to listen to me," Beck said to Andre.

"Why should I listen to you?" Andre said, clearly upset, "you didn't listen to me when I assured you that I WASN'T trying to steal Jade."

Beck hung his head. "I know. And I'm a dick for doing that. But there's this guy named-" Beck started to explain.

"GOOD MORNING CLASS!" Our loud obnoxious teacher greeted us. "STOP YOUR TALKING. IT CAN WAIT!"

Beck sighed.

"NOW TODAY WE ARE PERFORMING OUR SONGS. BUT FIRST, I'D LIKE TO SAY THAT WE WILL BE HAVING A GUEST STUDENT. HIS NAME IS DAVID AND APPARENTLY HE ALREADY HAS A SONG WRITTEN."

Me and Beck froze, and Andre frowned at a text he just got. The door clicked open, and sure enough David walked in.

"Uh, hi, I'm David," he said.

Beck's arm wrapped around my waist protectively.

"I GATHERED! NOW WOULD YOU LIKE TO PERFORM FIRST? WAIT-YES YOU ARE! GET UP THERE AND CHOOSE FIVE PEOPLE TO PLAY WITH YOU!"

I groaned. He was probably going to pick me to sing. It was probably a love song between two people…

"Uh, Cat; I want you to sing, Andre, keyboard, Beck, guitar, Eli, drums, and Sinjin, lighting and stuff." He said. My ears perked up. No me? I frowned as everyone around me got up. Beck, Andre, and Cat's seats were empty beside me, Sinjin and Eli's were empty behind me. I had no one to talk to…

"Okay… One, two, one, two, three four!" Eli started. Cat started singing right away.

_You have no idea how hard it is!_

_To watch you go and be with him._

_Baby, I know we didn't get off to the best start!_

_But let me have a shot to steal your heart._

_I just need one night, Baby! (Ooh baby)_

_One night, just with you! _

_To show you how much you need me…_

_TOO! Oh, oh, oh, oh._

_Baby, I know what you probably think of me,_

_And it's not the best thing to believe,_

_But I promise I can make your wish come true_

_And you'll see how much better I am to you!_

_I just need one night baby! (Ooh baby)_

_One night, just with you, _

_To show how much you need me…._

_TOO! Oh, oh, oh, oh._

I listened to the rest of the lyrics. They were actually kind of….sweet? It's about a guy who will do anything to get one date with this girl who has a boyfriend….

Oh.

That girl is me.

I rolled my eyes and looked away from David. Beck was clearly upset; Andre looked upset too, kind of like David took something from him. Cat was singing her heart out, and Sinjin was keeping all spotlights away from Beck…idiot. Eli was just going with the flow.

Something was wrong with this picture.

David is not musically inclined…AT ALL. He's an Art student, which is why he went to Hollywood Arts freshman year. Yet, he had this amazing heartfelt song. I must have looked terribly confused, because Andre made a phone sign with his hand. I looked over to where he was sitting. His phone was sitting on the chair. I started going through his messages.

**From: Tori**

**Hey! You know that song I asked u 2 write? There's this new kid David and he needs it so I gave it 2 him 2 use. Thx! **

Ah. Well that explained it. Andre was looking at Beck with regret and forgiveness, and Beck looked relieved. The song stopped, and the class applauded. Everyone came back to their seats while David talked to the teacher.

"Beck, I'm so sorry. That guys a creep, and Tori is a bitch. Let's…forget this happened." Andre said. Beck nodded.

"Sounds good." They shook hands and smiled. Beck put his arm around me and sat back, watching David.

David came over and scooted a chair beside mine. I frowned and leaned closer to Beck.

"That song was for you Jade," he said with sincerity. The song was sweet, and I know David's not a bad person, just a creepy person, and I knew he was trying to make things right between us. I _almost _wanted to be nice. Almost.

"Great. Can you give it back to Andre now?" I mocked. Andre grinned and David looked shocked.

"B-But…Tori said….No! She lied! Jade! Tori said I would get to…" David stopped and grinned. "Sorry Beck," David said before grabbing my neck and kissing me. His mouth felt…familiar? Like Beck's almost. I felt Beck get up beside me and stare at David with rage. I could tell he wanted to break us apart, but something was holding Beck away. Maybe it was the fact that I was kissing back. Why was I kissing back?

**Dun dun dun **

**Well, I'm sorry for slow updates, and don't get mad at Jade, it will all be explained. I put a new poll up, because I couldn't count all the reviews saying to keep it M or T and various threats and comments, so it on my authors page. I need everyone to vote, because this story's nearing its end! Please pick two choices on the poll…you'll see if you get there! Thanks so much! **

**I want to get to 300 reviews for the whole story, so we're at 240, so that's 60 more reviews, divided by 4 or so more chapters…let's get 15 more reviews for this chapter, so 255 reviews! Thanks!**

**Whateva876- Hahaaa, I thought so to XD**

**BlondeMascaraPrincess- Well, I certainly do like twists :D**

**JadeplusBeck- well don't feel bad about it 3 (It's a heart but I don't know if the little sideways v thing will show up)**

**Iamkylaa- I might put more in the next chapter about David and Jade's relationship… thanks for the idea! :D**

**Assassin master ezio 91- thanks! It means a lot XD**

**tigerlili48- Mwahaha Tori never stops meddling! **

**BadeObsesser- Updated! **

**Thanks so much to your reviews, I'm going to do replies for the remainder of the story so if you have any questions leave them in your reviews and don't forget to vote for the poll.**

**~Sarah **


	21. Chapter 20

**Jades POV**

Was that his hand…On my tit!

No…NO! Nasty! Only Beck can do that…

I pushed David off me and he landed on the floor with a thud.

"What the Hell!" I shrieked.

He just grinned and wiped of some extra drool that got on the corners of his mouth.

I looked at Beck who was just standing there.

"OKAY! I GOTTA TAKE A WAZZ! DON'T KILL EACHOTHER WHILE I'M GONE!" Our teacher said, leaving the room.

"Beck?" I said softly. His eyes turned to me, glazed over.

"You fucking bastard," he said, walking towards David. He grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and yanked him up with strength I've never seen. David still had an amused lazy grin on his face.

"Jade's a good kisser, and her tits are huge man!" David said, drunk from amusement. Or my kiss. Either could've had the same effect.

Beck eyes filled with fury. "That's it. Nobody touches Jade like that."

I watched David who squeezed his eyes shut bracing himself for what was to come. Beck's fist made contact with his jaw, and the whole room winced as it made a pop.

"That's for pissing me off. This is for kissing Jade," Beck said, bringing his foot up on David's groin. Everybody cheered as David groaned.

"This is for touching her," Beck said, throwing a punch in his stomach. David fell to the ground, eyes shut. He lay there limply, but Beck took no notice.

"And this is for MOCKING me about it," Beck said, lifting up his foot.

David just lay there.

"BECK! Stop!" I shrieked, pushing Beck over. Beck looked at me pissed off.

"What Jade!"

"Look! He's knocked out already! I hate him just as much as you, but you can't kill him!"

Beck snapped out of whatever violent trance he was in and looked over at David.

"Shit..." he muttered, flipping David over. His eyes were shut, and he was still breathing, but he was out cold. Beck ran his hand through his hair.

"Andre, come help me take him to the nurses," Beck said, biting his lip.

Andre nodded and they lifted David up between them, and me and Cat followed him out. Cat opened the nurse's office door and we walked in to see the nurse typing away at her computer, and Tori in there with an ice pack at her ankle.

Tori. Well. She'd be upset to see this.

"Who did you injure now Mrs. West?" The nurse said, motioning me to come in.

"No one…but…just look." I said, motioning Beck and Andre to come in.

The nurse gasped and Tori shrieked when they brought in David.

"What happened?" The nurse asked. I looked at Beck who was staring at his feet.

"We found him outside," Cat lied, but looked innocently at the nurse who believed EVERYTHING Cat said.

"Goodness! Tori get up and let David on the bed," the nurse said, throwing Tori some crutches. Tori got up and hobbled over to me.

"You did this!" She whispered violently.

"No shit Sherlock," I muttered.

Her eyes blazed with anger, and with a huff, she wobbled out of the room.

"Well, I supposed you kids should get back to class. I'll deal with him and check the outside security cameras to see what happened." The nurse said. We said a quick thank you and left.

"Guys…I'm going to get expelled. There are about 10 other kids in the class who saw what I did." Beck said.

"We need to bribe them not to tell," I muttered.

"How about a free song from me that I'll write and that's like an A+ on one of their grades," Andre said.

"Nah, man. You don't have to do that." Beck said.

"It's the least I can do. I unintentionally helped Tori with her plan." Andre said.

"Thanks."

We got in the class and everyone's eyes went big. The teacher still wasn't back so Beck and Andre stood in the front of the room.

"I know all of you saw what just happened, and I know some of you saw him kiss Jade. So please understand, and he's fine now, and if you don't tell anyone that I did it, you get a free song from Andre," Beck said. The class cheered, and he sighed in relief.

I thought he was going to come sit by me and wait for the teacher, but boy was I wrong.

"We need to talk," he said, stiffening his jaw and dragging me out of the classroom before I had a choice to refuse.

But I wouldn't have refused. I was in deep waters already for kissing David back.

He pulled me into the janitor's closet, and I couldn't help but remember this room. It was where we had our first kiss. Beck was clearly having that same memory because he stared at the dent in the wall from where I had pushed him up against the wall.

"Jade…" he trailed off. I tried the easy way out.

Lie.

"Beck he's so perverted! He just kissed me…" I said.

"I saw you kiss him back."

And my world crumbles down.

"Beck I swear that I didn't want to."

"Then why did you?" He asked, leaning against the wall giving me a quizzical look.

Why did I? Why the hell would I? Truth be told, I had no reason. None at all… Now that I think about it, why would I? He wasn't as attractive as Beck; I don't like him…so why would I kiss back. The only thing was that his mouth felt the same as Beck's on mine.

"I-I…" I stuttered and looked up at Beck who now changed his hard expression to small amused smile.

"What the hell are you smiling at?" I snapped.

"I know why you kissed back." He said.

"If I don't know then you don't!"

"I know you better than anyone, including yourself."

"Bullshit."

"Really? I think you kissed back because you super horny for tonight and need every bit of pleasure you can find," Beck teased. "I know you don't like him, I'm not jealous (of course), and I was pissed off, but Jadey, your so wet it practically dripping out of your panties."

Instinctively, I swiped my middle finger across the inside of my legs. I wasn't dripping wet.

"Lies."

"I may have exaggerated, but you know it's true," Beck said playfully.

"Maybe…but looking at that bulge in your pants all day is enough to set me off," I shot back. HE frowned.

"Touché, but babe, anytime you have that urge, just kiss me, okay?" He said, walking over and pulling my chin up.

"Kay…" I said as he pressed his lips to mine. He quickly pulled away.

"I gotta go take care of this little problem," he said pointing to his pants.

_**Little**_ problem was not the right word. Jesus. Get tonight here already!

**Sorry about the slow updates. I'll have a new choppy up by tonight or tomorrow morning! Thanks for your continuous support, and I think I'll make the story longer for you guys! Let's get to 265 reviews, so just 8 more. Not a tall order! **

**Thanks!**

**.sweeter- I making it 3 or four chapters longer than I intended!**

**Akela- Glad you like it!**

**BadeObsesser- NEVER EVER!**

**Coffee Writer Girl- Ah! Thanks so much!**

**Too all those who were like "OH! Why would Jade kiss back" – you honestly think I wouldn't explain that with some Bade fluff ;)**

**Haha, thanks for reviews! **

**~Sarah**


	22. Chapter 21

**Beck's POV**

I walked out of the bathroom after fixing my problem to see Tori hobbling on crutches down the hallway on crutches. She understandably looked pissed off and upset. She glanced upwards.

"Beck."

"Tori…Where are you going?"

Tori sighed. "I'm visiting David at the hospital. He has a minor concussion."

Something didn't seem right….she was walking around with a defeated slump in her shoulders and talking with less confidence.

"What happened to your ankle?" I asked, noticing a brace around it. She glanced down.

"Uh, we were in gym and when I jumped a ball rolled under me and I sprained it. It's gonna be fine though…"

I looked at her with shock. The Tori I knew before would've made a HUGE deal out of her twisted ankle. She was beginning to be like the Tori I adored when she first transferred to Hollywood Arts. About two months into her new school, I would've considered her one of my best friends, but she wanted more, and I wanted Jade, and she began to get jealous…and well…you know the rest of the tale.

"Oh. Well…that….sucks." I said, not sure of how to take Tori's change of attitude.

Tori nodded.

"Well I gotta get to class…so bye." I said, awkwardly waving my hand.

"Wait, Beck," Tori said, so I turned around.

"Yeah?"

"Tell Jade Happy Anniversary for me," Tori smiled.

I coughed. "What?"

Tori looked at her feet ashamed. "Beck, you're an amazing guy, and if I deserved someone like you, I would love to go out with you, but I think I've come to realize that you and Jade are meant for each other. After you brought David in the nurse's office, I came back and asked him what happened. He said he kissed Jade and you got mad. I realized that only for her would you let your Mr. Cool act down and freak out. I realized that Jade is the one for you, and you're the one for Jade. So I figured if you and me are never going to get together, that at least we could be friends, so I want to start now with a clean slate. The Tori you knew is gone and the Tori from the first few days of school is back," Tori said, gaining her confidence back.

Should I believe her? She's lied before, but that mini speech she gave was convincing, and she looked so defeated earlier. And she told me to tell Jade Happy Anniversary, which she wouldn't have done in her nicest stage, so she really is trying to make an effort.

"It's about time," I grinned. Tori smiled.

"Really?" She said.

"Yeah. Now the only problem we might have is that I'm not sure Jade will believe that you're truly on our side."

Tori nodded. "Don't worry. I will do ANYTHING to make her believe it. And if she doesn't, I'll show her in time. I'm not going to piss her off so much, and I'll stay away from you as much as possible until she's comfortable enough to let us be friends."

"Good. I'll talk to her too, I really believe you Tori, and this is your last chance. If you're trying to fool me, don't expect another shot for friendship. Just…no. You've already fooled me once. Fool me once, shame on me, fool me twice, shame on you," I said, and brushed past her. I was going to be friends, but I can't let go of what she's done quite yet.

At least until I talk to Jade.

**Tori's POV**

Talking to Beck actually really felt good. And for those of you who were wondering, I think I am done with my sabotage game. Beck is Jade's, Jade is Beck's. I can't help but feel jealous, but that's only human right? The only person that might not be too pleased is David. He REALLY loves Jade. Like…REALLY.

I pushed my crutched to the passenger seat in my car and drove off to the hospital to confront him.

Once I got to his room, there was a doctor testing his head and eyes. I thumped my hand on the wall to alert them I was here, and the doctor left the room. David gave me a frown and motioned me to come.

"How you feeling?" I asked.

"Fine."

"I brought you some cookies," I said, setting a tray on the side table. David sighed.

"Tori, you lied to me." David said.

"About what?"

"You said Jade would love me. That'd she'd kiss me."

"You got to kiss her!"

"Yeah, and then I got beat up!"

I calmed down. "I'm sorry. Okay? Please forgive me," I pleaded.

David closed his eyes and appeared to be in thought. HE actually looked sort of…cute.

"Tori…just promise you won't lie to me again."

"I swear."

"Okay."

"IS there anything, and I mean ANYTHING that I can do for you? This is my fault," I said, touching a bandage on his head. He laughed.

"Well…I don't think Jade likes me…but there is this other girl I like. Do you think you can get me a date with her?" David said.

I nodded. "Who is it?"

"You."

I grinned. "That can certainly be arranged."

He smiled and I remembered the freshman boy that my dad pulled out of his cop car when he got caught with a drug dealer. I remember the grin on his face, despite the handcuffs around his wrists. The amused and confident smile. Yup, this could definitely work.

**Jades POV**

"Hey," I heard a voice creep behind me. Two arms slithered around my waist.

"Hey," I said, turning around to kiss the mystery person who was obviously Beck.

"Got your problem taken care of?" I teased.

"Yup. Now if I saw something, do you promise not to call me and idiot and smack me in my face?" Beck asked.

"No."

Beck sighed. "That was expected. Anyways. So I ran into Tori…and I talked to her-"

"YOU IDIOT!" I screamed. Beck winced.

"That was sooner than expected."

I sighed. "Go on…"

"Okay and she told me she was done with me, and to tell you Happy Anniversary, and she wanted to start repairing our friendship, and babe? I think she meant it. She looked so sad," He said, stroking my hair and looking into my eyes.

"Really? Because I don't believe it for one second."

**Cliffhanger! Thanks to you guys! You are amazing! 273 reviews? Hell yes! That's like 10 more than I asked for in less than a day! You guys rock, so I put up a good chapter (in my opinion). Let's get to 288 reviews, so 15 more, and I promise I'll try to update as soon as possible for you guys!**

**Sarcastic Musician- Thanks so much! At first I wasn't sure what you were talking about, cuz that was so long ago, but thanks for reading and reviewing! It means a lot! ;)**

**BlondeMascaraPrincess- I got a little more than 265 reviews ;) Thanks for reading and I'm so glad you like the story!**

**JadePlusBeck- The teacher was talking in class because she was REALLY LOUD when she talked :D And that totally could be a heart! X3 X3 X3 X3 :D**

**BadeObssesser- Aww! That review literally made my day! Thanks so much!**

**LizGilliesFanForever- Thanks so much! Y'all are too sweet!**

**cutieinblue33- I think I'm done with Tori…just happy times at the end! **

**Jeremy Shane- You inspired me to make Tori nice :D x3**

**Thanks for the reviews! **

**~Sarah **


	23. Chapter 22

Beck's POV

Great. She didn't believe it.

"But Jade..." I whined.

"No. How on Earth can you possibly believe her?" She said. "Are you stupid? Delirious? Did you hit your head a little hard? Tell me. Why. Would. You. Believe. That. Whore?" Jade seethed. I wasn't in the mood for being mad, and even though Jade had a tendency to overreact, I saw where she was coming from. I mean, Tori's change of heart was sudden, and after all the things Tori has done, it wouldn't be a surprise if she came and lied to us. But I'm one of those idiots who believe in second chances.

"I get it Jade, but don't you think we should give Tori one more chance? And if she blows it this time, we're done with her for good. That sounds fair, right?" I said. She just continued glaring at me.

"No."

"Fine. Tori did say that in order for you to believe her, she would do anything. Anything Jade. You can pick what she has to do to get your trust," I said, taking her in my arms. That made Jade grin.

"Anything?"

* * *

><p>I have the sickest, most twisted girlfriend ever. I knew it before, but this was a whole new level of sick and twisted. Here we were. On our anniversary, sitting in the asphalt Café completely skipping last period waiting for Tori. Jade was beaming with joy beside me, and I honestly felt bad for Tori.<p>

Tori hobbled on her crutches up to us. She had fear etched on her face and sat across from us.

"Hi Jade, Beck." She smiled.

"Okay, Vega. Here's the thing. You want me to believe you're done with Beck?" Jade said.

Tori nodded.

"Okay. You have to break into Festus's grub truck without getting caught and either a.) You get caught and have like…5 months of detention, or B.) Have to eat the first thing you see inside of there," Jade grinned.

Now…it might not sound so bad. The Grub Truck is where we get our lunches after all, so the first thing could be a nice turkey sandwich, but Tori was on crutches and those made noise. If Tori got caught, then that would suck. Oh, and Jade sort of infested the grub truck with beetles…so Tori was most likely to see a beetle when she first walked in. If she didn't get caught.

Tori made a face. "The first edible thing?"

"Sort of…The first thing that's not made out of wood, metal, etc. Bugs, failed experiments of Festus's, fried Rex Feet are all things you have to eat. Got it?"

Tori nodded. "Okay."

She got up, looking both ways to make sure she didn't get caught. Now, if I were in Tori's shoes right now, I'd send a quick prayer to God that the first thing I saw was some fried chicken, which was a possibility.

Tori carefully set her crutches down and picked the rusting lock to the grub truck with a bobby pin. The door flung open and Tori gasped and nearly fainted. Me and Jade walked up behind her to see her line of sight. She clearly saw the beetles that were crawling around the floor. Jade smiled with amusement.

"Eat one," Jade laughed. Tori looked at me, but I was curious. This was really a test to see if she wanted our trust, so I just motioned for her to continue.

Tori picked one squirming one up, plugged her nose and ate it live. I winced when I heard the crunch, and Tori turned around and vomited. Jade was completely amused. Tori was still gagging and she turned around. I felt kind of bad for her so I gave her three pieces of mint gum. Jade glared at me.

"Thanks so much," Tori said, thankfully stuffing the gum in her mouth.

Once Tori was back to normal she looked at Jade.

"Now do you believe that I only want to be friends with you guys?"

Jade sighed. "Do I have a choice?"

"Nope." I said.

"Okay then. You are not my enemy," Jade said.

"Aw, come give me a hug!" Tori said, walking to Jade.

"Don't you dare touch me or I will take one of those beetles and shove it up your pretty little-"

"Okay! Thanks for coming Tori!" I interrupted. Tori nodded and wobbled away on her crutches. Once Tori was out of earshot I turned to Jade.

"Do you have to be so rude? She ate a beetle," I said, stroking her hair.

"I'm the rude one? Dude, where have you been the last two weeks? Remember Tori…and your mom. Yeah. No. I'm unforgiving, not rude." She said, looking at me with her stormy blue-grey eyes.

"I get it, but I think she's done Jade." I said.

"I know. But it was pretty funny watching her vomit," Jade grinned. I wrinkled my nose and glanced over to the spot Tori's lunch came out.

"Anyways…we've already ditched last period. You know what that means?" I said, smiling.

"About 4 more hours," Jade said, leaning up and kissing me. "So, when the last bell rings in…3 minutes…I'm going to my house with Cat to get ready. You prepare the RV and stuff. At 6, I'll come over. We will go out to dinner at your desired location, and then after dinner, you're going to get some of this," she whispered, attaching her lips to my neck and sucking softly. I groaned from loss of contact when she pulled away.

"I can't wait."

**Hi! Sorry for slow updates! I'll update again tomorrow! :D**

**So, I have the rest of the story planned out.**

**Next chapter is going to be Cat/Jade getting ready and Jade/Beck dinner**

**Next chapter is going to be Cat/Andre…stuff…with some of Tori/David**

**And finally, the last chapter…Beck and Jade's night **

**I decided not to do the separate piece because someone (sorry I forgot your name) brought up the fact that this is what the whole story's been leading up too, and it's expected. Soo, I guess if you don't like don't read. Sowee. I can't please everyone. **

**Thanks to all of your reviews! Almost at 300…GAH! Y'all are amazing! XD**

**~Sarah**


	24. Chapter 23

**Jades POV**

"Jade!" Cat squealed, running over to me after the bell rang.

I smiled at Beck and gave him a kiss goodbye before going with Cat over to her car.

"Ready?" She grinned.

"Ready as I'll ever be!" I said clapping my hands.

We hopped in the car and she turned on the radio. "I'm Sexy and I know it" came on. I laughed at the ironic timing of the song and sang along with Cat.

"Wiggle wiggle wiggle wiggle wiggle wiggle YEAH!" we sang.

Cat pulled into my driveway and I got out. We went through the side door and my dad was going through mail at the end of the counter.

"Tonight the night?" my dad asked, sliding a bag over the counter at me. I looked at him confused, and opened the bag. Ahhh. Birth control and condoms, but I wasn't going to use condoms on my first time.

"Take the pills now," my dad instructed. I nodded and gulped down the pills and pulled Cat up to my room.

"Well Jadey, let's get you sexy. Go take a shower and I will get everything you need out!" Cat smiled.

**Beck's POV**

I drove to my RV, my whole body buzzing with excitement. When I got to Andre's house where my RV still was, Andre waved to me from his bedroom window and gave me a wink. I smiled and opened the door to the RV.

I walked over to where I put all of the stuff to make the RV romantic. I placed vanilla candles all around the RV, and then a worry struck me. It would be completely unromantic if I had to go light all of them when we got back from dinner, but it's a fire hazard to leave them lighted. I should have Robbie or something come over and light them just before me and Jade get back from dinner. I changed the sheets on my bed, just in case they smelled bad, and sprayed them with a little of my cologne. I picked up all the dirty clothes and items that littered the floor. I stepped back and looked around. It was perfect...now where did I put Jades anniversary present. Oh yeah. I slipped the little velvet box in a drawer under my shirt. I looked at the clock. 30 more minutes until I picked up Jade.

**Jades POV**

"Okay. So here's your thong, I hand washed it along with your bra while you were in the shower," Cat said, pointing to my bed where various clothes were laid out. I dropped the towel that was on around me and started changing.

"Okay...and I think you should wear this dress. Its low cut and shows a lot of leg." Cat said, wiggling her eyebrows. She pointed to a black and red accented dress that came from who knows where. I slipped it on and Cat zipped up the back.

"Okay, let's do your hair" I pulled the towel off my hair and let the damp pieces fall around my shoulders.

"Whatcha wanna do with it?" Cat asked, leading me to the bathroom and looking in the mirror.

"Let's curl it," I said. Cat nodded and plugged in the blow dryer and curling iron. While she was drying my hair, I applied my makeup. I went with the usual heavy coated mascara and applied some bronze eye shadow. I put on concealer and my other powders, including some bronzer which I rubbed on my arms and chest. Cat started curling my hair, doing a careful job by making every piece even. When it was done, she sprayed some hairspray and tweaked with the sticking up hairs.

"Wow," I said, smiling as I looked at my reflection.

"You're gorgeous!" cat squealed.

"One more thing," I grinned, grabbing the matching necklace me and Beck had gotten last year and slipped on a black ring.

"Beck's here!" I heard my dad call from downstairs. I gave Cat a worried glance, and ran around getting my purse and phone. Cat threw some heels at me, and I slipped them on and ran downstairs. Beck and my dad were talking quietly, and both of their eyes flickered up at me. Beck gasped and smiled, and I think I saw a tear in my dad's eye.

"Wow," Beck said, eyeing me head to toe. "You're…flawless."

I grinned and looked at my dad. "Sweetheart, you look beautiful."

"Thanks to the wonderful Caterina Valentine!" Cat squealed, running past me and giving Beck a hug.

"Cat you did an amazing job. I didn't think she could get any more beautiful than she already was," Beck smiled, holding out his hand. I grabbed it and smiled at my dad who had a weird twinkle in his eye.

"Just remember son, you might want to do it after you've made love to her," My dad said to Beck. I looked between them two completely confused. What was Beck doing after we had sex? Beck shook his head and pulled me out to the car.

**Beck's POV**

I knocked on Jade's door and her father answered it.

"Hello Beck," he greeted. I ran a hand through my hair. I guess this would be a good time to discuss this.

"Before you call Jade down, can I talk to you about something?" I asked. Mr. West frowned.

"You're not going to break her heart right?"

I shook my head. "Never."

"Then talk away son."

"I love Jade more than anything and anyone in the world. She is my world. And over the past few years, I've come to realize that." I started.

"Get to the point son."

I grinned. So that's where Jade got that from. "I want to marry her, but I need the permission to propose to your daughter. I swear I will do everything and anything to keep her happy and safe. Please, before you go on about how young we are, just hear me out. I propose to her tonight, I have the ring. We finish high school and college together, and then we can have the wedding ceremony when we both have steady jobs. I love her, and I want her to be mine forever." I finished. I held my breath as Mr. West rubbed his forehead.

"You have my permission, but I'm holding it to you that you mean every word you just said. I want my daughter happy and safe. I want her dreams to come true. Nothing less. Got that son?"

"Of course."

"Okay. JADE! BECK'S HERE!" He called up the stairs. A few minutes later Jade walked down the steps in a beautiful black dress.

I gasped.

She was…amazing. Jade exchanged some goodbyes with Cat and her dad, and we walked out.

"Just remember son, you might want to do it after you've made love to her," Mr. West said as I was about to leave. I nodded and shook my head at Jade's confused face.

"Let's go babe."

**Kay. Sorry bout slow updates! I'm going to change up my plans a bit. Next chapter is their dinner and then it will go the same. I couldn't fit their dinner in here! Sorry! ;) I'm not giving up on this story, so don't worry!**

**R&R and stay with me for the last few chapters! **

**Love you guys!**

**Sarah**


	25. Chapter 24

**Jades POV**

When we were in Beck's truck and he started driving, I held onto the hand he wasn't driving with. I smiled lazily. Everything was happy and had a warm glowing aura around it.

"You still haven't told me where we're having dinner," I pointed out when he took a turn on Westminster Street, a street for the vveerry wealthy people. All around were expensive looking restaurants and people in designer clothing on the sidewalk. And here I was in a skimpy black dress. I frowned and instinctively tugged at my dress to make it longer.

"Babe don't do that," Beck whined.

"They're going to think I'm a prostitute!"

"Let them," Beck grinned. I rolled my eyes, but gasped when I saw where Beck was pulling into.

"Maestros!" I squealed.

I've only been to Maestros once, and that was when we had the ping pong incident…yeah. Best food ever!

"Of course," Beck smiled.

"How the hell are you going to afford this? I only brought like 40 bucks in case of emergency and that's not even going to cover the appetizers…" I muttered, going through my purse. Beck put his hand on my wrist.

"Trust me, I've got it covered," he said, looking in my eyes. I leaned up and pecked his lips before climbing out of the car. We walked across the parking lot and into the restaurant.

"Hello, welcome to Maestro's…we are booked for the week, do you have reservations?" The hostess asked, eyeing up Beck's body. I cleared my throat and linked my arm with Beck's.

"Beck Oliver," Beck said, pulling me closer.

The hostess looked at the list in front of her.

"Right this way sir."

She led us to the back of the restaurant and stopped by a candlelit two seated table in a quieter secluded area.

"You're server will be here in a little to get drinks," the hostess said, giving us (Beck) a smile and returning to the front desk.

"How did you get enough money to take me here?" I asked, looking at the menu and the prices.

"I've been waiting for this day for a while," Beck said breathlessly. He seemed to be dreaming of something in his head.

"Thanks…but it's our two year anniversary, which is a big deal, don't get me wrong, but you seem like you're exaggerating it," I said, rubbing his hand.

Beck snapped out of whatever trance he was in. "I know babe, just excited for tonight."

Ah. Hormonal teenage boy.

**Beck's POV**

I envisioned me getting down on one knee, pulling the ring out of my back pocket and asking the question. She said yes and I twirled her around and kissed her for as long and hard as I could.

"Thanks…but it's out two year anniversary, which is a big deal, don't get me wrong, but you seem like your exaggerating it," Jade said, putting her hand on mine.

Oh yeah. She didn't know I was proposing to her tonight. Keep it cool. I want it to be a surprise.

"Just excited for tonight," I winked, knowing she would be thinking I meant the sex. Which I was excited for, but I was also excited for proposing.

"Hi, my name is Lily, and I will be your server. May I get you some drinks?" A server approached us. She was a pretty girl with short brown hair and a Jade sized body, but I noticed her eyes directly on my body…and hair…

Sigh.

"Yes, can I have some sparkling water?" Jade said a lot more politely than I thought she could.

"Anything else?" Lily asked.

"Yes," Jade said. I looked at her confused. "Stop eye fucking my boyfriend," she said sweetly.

Lily blushed and scurried to the kitchen. I rolled my eyes and looked at Jade who still was cooling off.

"Jade…we don't use that language in a fancy restaurant," I teased.

"Then maybe I should leave so I can use it elsewhere," she shot back.

I narrowed my eyes.

"Touché."

**Jade's POV**

I rolled my eyes at Beck. No I would never get up and leave him alone.

"Here is your sparkling water," A new server came. I looked at _his _name. Ahhh. Lily didn't want to come back? Good.

"Thanks," Beck said.

"Are you ready to order?" The waiter, _Mark,_ said.

"Yes. Pasta with shrimp, tails cut off," I said, handing him the menu.

"Chicken Parmesan," Beck said.

"I'll have them out as quickly as possible." Mark said, walking off.

"We've been going out for two years," I said randomly.

"Yeah…"

"That's two years of my life. Two years out of 16. One eighth of my life I've spent with you," I said.

"Yeah…"

"And if we ever get married, and hopefully live till we're like, 85, then that's 71 years of my life spent with you. That's like, 80 percent of my life I've spent with you."

"What's with the sudden math?" Beck said, leaning forward.

"I…don't know. It's just overwhelming. I've had only 2 other boyfriends in my life besides you, and it's weird to think that the third time was a charm." I grinned. Beck smiled back.

**Meanwhile….**

**Andre's POV**

Beck was gone…my brothers gone…and it's almost go time. I looked at my reflection. I had on a nice pair of jeans and a dress shirt. I had a romantic movie for before me and Cat did it…tonight is gonna be good.

I glanced up as the doorbell rang. I sprinted downstairs and paused in front of the door. I grabbed the breath spray I had sitting on the table and sprayed some in my mouth.

Minty fresh.

I threw the bottle somewhere on the couch and opened the door.

Red hair bounced into my arms and locked lips with me.

Maybe we wouldn't be watching that movie…

**Jades POV**

"This is so good, but it's so much!" I moaned as I lifted the last fork of the chocolate cake me and Beck split.

"That's what you'll be saying tonight," Beck winked. I slapped him from across the table.

I swallowed the cake and looked at the three empty plated from our dinner in front of us.

"Teamwork!" Beck grinned. I laughed.

"Are you ready for the check?" Mark said and cleared our plated.

"Yes please," Beck said. Mark handed him a black envelope.

"How much?" I asked Beck.

"That's not for your concern," Beck smiled, grabbing his wallet.

I noticed a bunch of 20 dollar bills going into the envelope. My guess was around 350 bucks.

Beck set the check on the side of the table and dropped a ten on the top for a tip for Mark.

"Ready to go?" He said, offering me his hand.

I grinned.

Was this really happening?

**Fluffy much? ;)**

**Ahhh, two more chapters! :D**

**313 reviews, yall are BEYOND amazing. Like no joke! I heart you!**

**This has been such a fun story to write, I'm so sad it's almost over!**

**R&R, let's get to 350 by the end of the story! Gahh!**

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Sarah**


	26. Authors note number 2

**Hey guys!**

**This is just a quick authors note! The next chapters going to be posted in an hour or so.**

**Okayy, so as you guys may or may not know, I'm getting down to the last two chapters.**

**The story is switching to M after this point, so whether you continue reading or don't, don't be alarmed if you cant find it in the rated T stuff. As soon as I post the next chapter it is going to be rated M so it wont pop up right away. Just thought I'd let everyone know! **

**Thanks!**

**Sarah**


	27. Chapter 25

**Cat's POV**

"Hey lil red," Andre mumbled against my lips as he slammed the front door shut. I tossed my bag over to the side and reached back up to his mouth.

"Hey," I said breathlessly.

Andre pressed his lips back to mine and shoved me up against the wall. My feet were lifted off the ground as Andre's body supported me. His tongue was in my mouth and exploring every nook and cavity in my teeth. I wrapped my legs around his waist and tangled my hands in his dreads. Andre moved his mouth to my chest, pressing kisses to the bare skin my low cut top showed. He set me down and broke the kiss momentarily to lead me to the couch where he pushed me down and started unbuttoning my shirt.

"You're beautiful," he said, scanning over me when I was only in my bra.

"You haven't seen anything yet," I said seductively walking over to my bag and pulling out a pair of handcuffs.

"Wow," Andre said, not seeming to car as I locked the metal around his wrists.

I grinned and stood in front of him in my bra and short skirt. I moved my hips around erotically, slowly…very slowly…pulling my shirt down.

"Damn," Andre said as I whirled around, giving him a nice view of the tong I had bought with Jade.

I walked over the Andre and started lap dancing him. I rubbed myself on his lower stomach area until I felt the bulge of his member against my moist panties. We both were moaning, and I had _that_ tingly feeling in between my legs. I turned to him and palmed his member through his pants. He moaned in pleasure and I started unbuttoning his pants.

"Get these handcuffs off me, I'm going to do you some good," Andre growled. I obliged and tossed the handcuffs to the side. He ripped off his shirt and boxers before pinning me down to the couch and placing rough and sloppy kisses down my stomach. I reached behind my back and unclasped my bra. He attached his mouth greedily to one nipple, and massaged the other. I moaned in pleasure, rubbing my clit through my panties while he worked on my tits.

"Let's get these off," Andre said.

He detached his mouth from my nipple and yanked my panties down, nearly pulling me with them. He moved his mouth to the pool between my legs and grabbed my thighs. He dipped his tongue in and out until I was screaming his name.

"Fuck me!" I yelled, bucking my hips at him. He shoved one finger in my wet pussy, then two, then three.

I moaned in delight. I looked down to see him staring at me asking if he can put in more.

"Just fucking do it!" I screamed.

With that, he plunged his whole fist inside of me and began fisting me.

"Fuck yes!" I screamed as my legs started shaking, and orgasm coming through me. Andre pumped his fist, circling it around in and out until his knuckle hit _that_ spot and my juices flowed out. Soon enough, his mouth was there to catch every last drop.

"Fuck," I said, wiping my forehead.

"We're hardly done," He said, rubbing my still hard nipples. I felt myself getting horny very quickly again. I leaned to kiss him, tasting myself on his lips. I reached down and started rubbing his manhood, causing him to let out a soft moan. I gave him a quick hand job, rubbing up and down his shaft. When he looked like he was about to explode, I leaned back on the couch and spread my legs apart.

"Fuck me." I said. Andre's hand replaced mine on his dick and he rubbed himself before thrusting himself in me. I gasped at the sudden contact and moaned. He grabbed my hips, thrusting in and out as hard and as fast as he could. He balls kept pounding against my thighs, making a slapping noise.

"I'm cumming!"I said.

Andre pulled out of my as my juiced started flowing again.

"Cum on me baby," I said, grabbing Andre's dick and sticking it in my mouth. It didn't take much before he sprayed his load all over my face and chest.

I licked off every drop and then collapsed on the couch with him. He pulled a clanked over our naked bodies and spooned me as I fell asleep.

**Tori's POV  
><strong> 

"Hey," I smiled as David walked in the door of my house.

"Hey," He said.

My dad glared at him from the kitchen, clearly remembering the time he had arrested him. I smiled wearily at my dad. I can't say I blamed him. I would feel great if my daughter was dating someone who was 16 and had a criminal record.

"I'll leave you kids alone, but I'll be upstairs so don't try anything," my dad said.

"What do ya wanna watch?" I asked David, pointing to the box of DVDs. David picked out Burlesque, a strip club movie, and we settled down on the couch. He slung his arm around me and I leaned my head on his shoulder.

Halfway through the movie I noticed a bulge in David's pants.

"Got a problem?" I teased. David looked at me.

"What?"

"Your pants."

David looked down and blushed. I rolled my eyes. Was he really getting turned on because of the strippers in the movie?

"Well we'll just have to fix that," I grinned, leaning in to kiss him. He pushed back at me but I groaned in pain.

"My leg."

He nodded, being more ginger with my fragile leg. He kissed and sucked at my neck, certainly leaving marks.

I put my hands under his shirt and ran my hands down the muscular contour of his stomach.

He broke our kiss momentarily to lift his shirt off. I climbed on top of him, and he ran his hands up and down my sides. He touched the bottom lace of my bra, and then cupped my tits through bra and toyed with them. Just as I was about to take off my shirt, I heard a voice.

"Tori Vega. It's time for David to go home," My dad said, shutting off the TV and walking in front of us. I crawled off David and rolled my eyes.

I guess none tonight.

**Ah! One more chapter to go!**

**I love you guys so much!**

**Here are some replies to reviews:**

**Vicvic- HAha, don't we all ;)**

**2cute4u24- haha, thanks and I might. I liked this story a lot. We'll see!**

**BlondeMascaraPrincess- haahha, thanks! And I feel so popular! :D Thanks for your review! **

**LizGilliesFanForever- Thanks so much! I know I read all the really good stories I like multiple times, so it means a lot that you would read this one again ;)**

**Woah- hey, don't hate. I'm not 10 years old, and I do realize my mistake mathematics wise. I write half of these chapters at midnight after a busy day. I just forget simple things sometimes. This story has more flaws than you can imagine. But you've liked this story enough to read until chapter 25, so I don't see why you have a reason to call it clichéd and stupid. I have 335 reviews, all but 3 are good. I don't mean to sound braggy or anything, because I am aware some stories have like 700 reviews, and good for those authors they probably deserve it, but I think 332 GOOD reviews is pretty darn good, so you can stop hating.**

**Badeobsesser-Thanks so much! You're reviews have meant a lot to me throughout this story don't cry when it's over! There's plenty more amazing fanfics!**

**Whateva876- Haha, you are probably the reviewers with the most sarcastic personality! I love it XD**

**ItBeatsForYouXx- Thanks so much! And I LOVE your pen name! It's adorable!**

**Anonomous reviewer- haha, it took me like 3 times to read your review correctly!**

**MostersLoveMe- Thanks so much! That review was so sweet **

**Well, don't forget to leave a review**

**You guys are amazing. Thanks for keeping me inspired**

**-Sarah-**


	28. Final Chapter

**((LAST CHAPTER OMGOMGOMG))**

Jades POV

We were in Beck's car on the way to his RV from the restaurant.

My leg was shaking with excitement, and Beck was driving faster than normal.

"You ready for this?" Beck asked.

"I've been ready for a while," I grinned.

"You sure?" He asked again, turning to look into my eyes when he stopped at a stop sign.

"Yes babe. I love you, I want all of you, and I hope you feel the same way." I said, placing a kiss to his cheek and then motioning for him to start driving again.

"I do feel the same way babe. I do…I do," Beck smiled.

We turned the corner to Andre's street where Beck's RV was still parked. I nearly fainted when I thought about how close I was to the day every teenager dreams of.

Beck parked his car and I scrambled to get out, tripping down the door.

"Babe, careful. Scratches aren't attractive," Beck joked, running around the car to help me. I grinned and started to get up, when I noticed a noise.

"Ahhh! Andre! OOH!" Was coming from the house, I shook my head and brushed myself off. When I was up, Beck lifted me up bridal style and started charging towards the RV.

"BECK!" I giggled. He opened the door (hmm, not locked?) and we were immediately greeted by 20 or so small candles lit around the room.

"Who did this?" I asked.

"Robbie came by when we were leaving the restaurant," Beck said, setting me down.

"It's beautiful," I said, taking his face in my hands and just holding him for a second.

"Not as beautiful as you," he grinned.

"So cheesy," I muttered. I leaned in to kiss him. At first my lips were softly pressed against his. He put his hands on the small of my back and deepened the kiss. I ran my tongue across his bottom lip, signaling I wanted more. He parted his mouth and our tongues fought for dominance. I let him enter my mouth and he pulled me closer. He relocated his hands to the top of my thighs and started kneading the skin.

"More," I whispered into the kiss.

Beck picked me up and shoved me against the wall (in a sexy way…it didn't hurt) and his hands probed all over me. He placed kisses all over my neck and chest, occasionally sucking to leave a hickey.

His hands found the bottom of my dress and he stuck his hands under it, feeling my stomach and lower.

"Just take it off," I moaned. His hands reached behind me and the zipper went down. I stepped out of my dress and Beck stepped backwards to admire me. I took advantage of that and pushed in backwards on to the bed. I kissed him again and straddled him, rubbing myself on him.

I felt his erection against my thong, and moaned in ecstasy. Beck lifted his shirt over his head, and I leaned forward, placing small kisses down his abs. I stopped when I got to his belly button, and looked up, but his eyes were closed and his head was thrown back. I went lower, until my hot breath was at the waistband of his pants.

I unbuckled his belt, losing my breath when I realized this would be the first time I would see his…beast…under his pants.

I slowly unbuttoned his jeans, and zipped the sipper down. I pulled on the leg of the denim and pulled it right off.

Beck raised his head and pulled me on him. We were both in only our underwear and I was loving this foreplay.

His lips found mine again and we molded together. I was lost in him, and no words were needed right now. Beck flipped us over so he was hovering over me. He reached behind me and fiddled with the clasp of my bra. He had a frustrated look and kept missing.

"How hard can it be to undo a damn bra," he muttered.

"I got it," I said, reaching behind and getting it on my first try. Beck snatched the bra and threw it on the floor with the rest of my discarded clothes.

He attached his mouth to one nipple, and kneaded the other. I moaned when he nibbled on a sensitive spot and wrapped my legs around his waist. He sucked and licked all over my tits, and then pulled back. I glanced down, they were red, but it felt good. I got up on my knees, and pushed him to the edge of the bed.

"Stand up," I said. He stood up and kneeled under him and yanked down his boxers. His friend popped out and pointed directly at me.

I bit the inside of my mouth and grabbed it, moving my hand up and down his shaft. I really hope I was doing this right. When it seemed hard enough, and when Beck was moaning loud enough, I lightly licked the tip and then bobbed my head up and down like I was a freaking pornstar.

"Jaadee," Beck moaned.

"Cum for me Beck," I said, slapping his dick against my chest.

Okay. So maybe Cat taught me a few things.

Beck tipped his head back, and moaned as he emptied his load onto me. I stood up and looked at him a second before he grabbed me and pulled me on the bed.

"I'm ready," his whispered.

I grinned and followed his lead and he laid me down. I spread my legs and Beck ripped my thong off. He buried his face in between my legs, licking my slit up and down. He inserted one finger. I moaned in pleasure. He put in two, glancing up at me. I closed my eyes and ignored the slight pain. HE pulled both out and grabbed my legs, pulling me to him. He rubbed his length, getting it hard, and placed it at my entrance.

"You ready?" He said, smiling. I nodded.

He pushed slowly into me, checking every second to make sure I was okay. I fought back tears as he went deeper, and I felt them coming into my eyes.

"Jade," he said, starting to pull out.

"Keep going."

He pushed deeper in until I could feel his base against me. He pulled out a little faster, and then pushed back in a little faster. I was starting to feel the pleasure, and the pain was going away.

"Faster," I said, bucking my hips upward. He placed his hands on the bottom of my hips and thrusted in faster and faster.

"Beck," I moaned, tipping my head back. He pounded into me, lost in his own world.

"Jade," he finally whispered.

"I-I'm Cumming," he said.

"Me too," I gasped before going over the edge. My juices intermixed with his and I felt his warm seed fill me up. I groaned as he pulled out, and lay down beside me catching his breath. I turned to give him a soft kiss before burying my face in his chest. He pulled the sheets over our naked bodies, and I fell asleep to the soft beating of his heart.

NEXT MORNING

"Amazing," Beck said beside me.

I kept my eyes closed and wondered who Beck was talking too.

"Yeah. How was Cat?" Beck asked. I felt his hand stroke my hair.

I decided it would be a good time to wake up. My eyes fluttered open and Beck smiled when he saw I was awake. His phone was pressed to his ear and he leaned down to kiss me.

"Gotta run Andre," HE said, putting down his phone.

"Good morning," I smiled and stretched my arms, causing one of my tits to pop out from under the sheets. Beck sharply in took a breath, and I smiled sheepishly before wrapping my arms around him.

"That was the best night ever," I said. "Everything was. The dinner, and after. I love you," I said. I glanced up and Beck was smiling.

I rolled over and got out of bed. I grabbed a robe and put it over me. Beck got up, and he was already wearing pajama pants. He walked over to his drawer and grabbed something from under his shirt and put it in the pocket of his pants. I tried to see what it was, but I couldn't.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Jade, I love you more than anything," Beck said, grabbing my hands and looking into my eyes, "Last night was…amazing. Beyond anything in the world. You are my world. I love you more than anything, anyone, any place. I hope you feel the same way."

I looked at him confused, but I grinned wider than anything when he dropped down onto one knee and pulled a velvet box from his pocket.

"Jadelyn August West. The love of my life. I promise to make you happy, and if you're not, well, I'm sure I'll know. I love you so much. Will you marry me?" Beck asked, looking into my eyes.

"YES!" I shrieked, which is very uncharacteristic of me. I pulled him up and wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. HE slid the ring on my finger and hugged me tighter than anything.

Well, one things for sure.

He is defiantly mine.

_The End_

**Oh my gosh **

**It's done. Like, done.**

**Yall are….amazing. I want to marry all of you! **

**HA I hope you guys liked it. 348 reviews, plus the million I plan on getting for this chapter **

**I love you guys, and I couldn't have done it without the constant support from all of my reviewers, especially the following people.**

**Whateva876: You're reviews always made me laugh. You have an amazing sense of humor, and you reviewed on almost every chapter. You're hilarious, and...Just amazing. Thanks so much!**

**Jeremy Shane: Even though you only review "Good Chapter and More Please," most of the time, it means a lot to see it. It's nice to know I write good chapters XD Thanks so much!**

**Badeobsesser: You're so random and hilarious, and you review a TON. It makes me so happy! Thanks a million!**

**BlondeMascaraPrincess: You always know how to make me feel warm and fuzzy inside! You review a lot, and you always write the sweetest and funniest things. Thanks so much!**

**KendraincupcakesG: You review like every chapter, and you always have something nice to say! It means a lot that you stick with me so long!**

**ItBeatsForYouXx: You are literally one of the sweetest people ever! You can just tell by your pen name! Thanks so much! It means the world!**

**LizGilliesFanForever: You are one of my most devoted fans, and I love it! You always review, and you make me feel wayyyyy cooler than I am XD thanks so much!**

**And finally…**

**JadePlusBeck: You are the most amazing person in the world. You PM me nonstop (and I love it!) and we talk about the most random things…PLUSHYS! HAHA You're realistic, and honest, and even though I KNOW you love this story, you're not afraid to point out my many mistakes! You review so much, and somehow make me laugh even though you criticize my work, and that's amazing. Thanks so much, I can't even put into words how amazing you are! **

**Thanks to everyone, and just so you know, those 7 or 8 people up there can't leave 348 reviews by themselves. Everyone helped, and that's amazing. I'm going to miss this story so much. If you love Bade and Elavan, I have a few stories. "It'll all work out in the end" Is an Elavan story that is in progress. "Getaway" Is a finished Bade story, and "Beck&Jade, Jade&Beck" IS a veerrryy dirty Bade story if you like LEMONS! Thanks a million to everyone! **

**Love always, **

**-Sarah-**


End file.
